Undead Feelings
by XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX
Summary: When Stefan is murdered by someone, Elena, heartbroken and mourning, leaves town. When she returns 4 years later with a new beau, how will Damon react? More importantly, what will he do? Please R&R Damon/Elena extended summary inside.
1. Stefan's Death

**Author's Note: So I'm still really new at writing, so i need your advice and reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Warning: There may be slight abuse in the future. Just a bit. **

**Extended summary: **

**Stefan is murdered by a mysterious stranger. Elena, heartbroken and mourning, flees Mystic Falls, abandoning everything behind. Damon loses the rest of his humanity he had left. Elena returns four years later, with her new fiance, Jake Millers. Damon does the unexpected( or expected, i guess) What does he do exactly? **

**Elena POV**

"Stefan?" I stepped into the boarding house, faced by nothing but silence. I was surprised; it was very rare when I had the boarding house to myself. It seemed to be empty.

I half expected Damon to jump out and scare, me. But, because it was so quiet,_ Damon was obviously not here. _

_Maybe Stefan's in the library._ Usually, during previously visits at the house, 50% of the time, I found him buried in one of hundreds of his journals. I stepped in and looked around._ Not there._

I had an uneasy feeling. "Uh, hello?"

Then, I heard a loud crash coming from around the kitchen area._ What's going on there? _

I crossed the living room, getting closer to the kitchen each second. "Is anyone here?" Each step I was taking to get to the kitchen, the more nervous I felt.

Every nerve in my body was screaming at me not to go where I was heading.

But I was struck half with curiosity and maybe just a bit of fear. "Stefan? Damon?"

I entered the kitchen, looking around warily. I felt relieved when I realized nothing was out of place.

I sighed, content as I left the kitchen, walking into the dining room.

Then I froze. And screamed.

_Oh...my…god. _Stefan was leaning against a wall._ There was a stake in his chest. _

I was already in the middle of heart-wrenching sobs and I didn't even know it. Falling to my knees, I pulled the stake out with all my strength.

Stefan didn't even flinch. He was probably already dead.

I felt the whole world come crashing down on me. Mom was dead, dad was dead, Anna was dead, Caroline was—technically—dead. And now the person I cared about the most was dead.

A new batch of tears came flooding out of my eyes. I didn't care that I was staining Stefan's shirt. "But you _can't _die!" I wailed, "I can't lose you too!"

I shook Stefan. He wasn't moving. I wasn't even thinking about who had killed him at the moment. Finally, I gave up and cried.

Then, a sudden idea flashed in my mind._ Maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe if I gave him some blood…_

Quickly, still crying, I ran to the kitchen, frantically searching for a knife or anything sharp. Surprisingly, even though this was a big house and kitchen, there wasn't a knife anywhere.

After checking several cabinets and drawers, I sank to the floor in defeat, sobbing to myself. _There was no way I could I could cut myself without a knife._ I had tried scratching myself, biting myself, even attempted to break glass. There was nothing that could make my blood shed but a knife.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open. _Oh, no._ Had the killer come back for me?

Footsteps.

Then I heard a familiar voice. "Elena?" Damon.

Hurriedly, I stood up and went back to finding ways to cut myself. I had to hurry, before Damon found me. He would definitely stop me for sure.

I tried to search quietly, muffling my sobs, but accidentally let out another whimper.

Damon voice sounded nearer. "Elena what's wr—_oh…my…god."_

I searched faster, knowing Damon just discovered Stefan's body. It wouldn't be long before he found me.

I stuck my hand in another drawer, and was met with an edge. I pulled it out. _A knife._

Unfortunately, Damon found me at the same time.

He looked at me, my tear-stained face, and the knife I was holding in my hand. He probably put everything together pretty fast, because immediately he was in front of me, restraining me wrists. The knife fell to the floor with a clatter. Damon kicked it away.

"Let me GO!" I screamed at his face. It was full of concern, but I was concentrated on getting out of Damon's grip and getting to the knife.

"Elena," he murmured in a soft voice.

"LET GO OF ME!" Tears were streaming down my face as I said this.

"Elena."

"Let go! I have to…have to…"

I broke, down, falling to my knees. I completely gave up. Heart-wracking sobs left me and I couldn't stop shaking. Damon kneeled down to my level and held out his arms.

I leaned against him, crying into his chest. "H-he's dead. He's r-real-ly dead."

"Shh…" Damon was soothing me, stroking my hair as he murmured comforting nonsense into my ear.

After a few minutes, I stopped crying, and Damon gently lifted my chin up so I could meet his eyes.

He thumbed the remaining tears of my face. My eyes were on his lips. _How tempting there were…_

Damon leaned closer, and so that my lips were inches from his. Just when I was about to cover the distance, I jerked back.

I stood up and stepped away from him. "No." I ran out of the boarding house as fast as I could, and only heard part of what Damon was saying. "Elena, wait—"

I never looked back as I ran for my car. Locking the door behind me, I sobbed against the steering wheel.

_I almost kissed Damon. _My head fell in my hands. _I couldn't stay loyal to Stefan for five minutes. _Even when he was dead.

Then I came to my decision. _Everyone that died was because of me. _I can't let another person I care about get hurt.

_I have to leave. _I suddenly decided. _Leave town. Not one could know where I went. No record of where I was going. _

So with that, I left my car behind, and ran. I stopped by my house, grabbed my stuff and fled.

_Fled from Mystic Falls, fled from Bonnie, fled from Matt, fled from Stefan, fled from Jenna, fled from Caroline, fled from Jeremy…_

_Feld from—Damon…_

I cried and left.


	2. Elena and Jake

**Author's Note: OMIGOD thank you everyone who reviewed i wasn't expecting any reviews until the fourth or fifth chapter! I am so happy and want to thank every one of you for reviewing.**

***by the way this is chapter is a request from _Maggie Davis_, who wanted to see this other man in Elena's life. **

**_Maggie Davis: _thank you for the request, you will see Damon's reaction to Jake soon. thank you for the review.**

**_xLoveRyanx:_ yes, last chapter was sad, and i had a hard time writing it. i hoped it turned out good for ya. **

**_luvs2scrapbook(anonymous)_ : well im glad i have someone to relate to. ;) thanks for the support.**

**_AzureRoseSky:_ well let's hope i keep your attention...let me know any time if my chapters are boring you :)**

**_Youn (anonymous)_ : YEs, that first chapter was just a flashback/nightmare. From now on this story will take place in 2015, four years later. Unless i want more flashback scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries..and so on...**

**Elena POV **

I sat up in bed, breathing hard. Strong, comforting arms came around me, and I turned to my right to look at the clock—3:00 AM. I turned to my left to meet the loving, green eyes of my fiancé, Jake Millers.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. His hand was running up and down my arm.

I nodded. When I had the energy to speak, I said, "Yeah, just a nightmare." This was really surprising, since I hadn't dreamt about Stefan's death in years.

"Want me to make it all better?" Jake asked seductively. His attitude reminded me of someone.

"Maybe later." He frowned in mock disappointment.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, 'kay?" He nodded, and I pecked him on the cheek before getting out of bed to the kitchen downstairs.

I grabbed a packet of crackers and sat down before I thought about my dream, nibbling furiously.

It had been four years since 'the incident'. I had tried to forget about it since I left Mystic Falls.

Jake and I have been together for three years, ever since about a year after 'the incident'. Jake moved in after we got engaged.

Because I loved Jake so much, I had explained to him my whole life's story. I even mentioned Stefan and Damon, except leaving out some of the details like all that supernatural crap; such as vampires and werewolves.

And Jake was the greatest man I could ever want. He took my problems away from me and occupied my issues.

Also, my birthday was coming up soon, and Jake and I were taking a vacation somewhere. He had it all planned out—the hotel stays, the reservations, the plane tickets—but Jake was refusing to tell me where.

_Tonight I'm going to try to get it out of him. _I glanced at the clock again. _Or...this morning, I guess. _

I put the crackers away and headed back to our room.

I found Jake at his desk, hunched over a book with his reading glasses on. Once, while we were dating, I joked that the glasses that those glasses made him look like a geek. Now, I think he wear them just to annoy me.

"Jakey?" I asked sweetly.

He turned to face me.

I walked up to him, hoping I looked seducing. "Could you _please_ tell me where we're going tomorrow night for our vaca'?"

He wasn't easy. "Nope," he answered without thought, a small, playful smile at his lips. "It's a surprise."

I wasn't letting go that easily.

I took his face in my hands and gave him a small but sexy kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Please?"

"Uh, no." Jake was being a bit hesitant.

I nibbled on his lower lip gently. "_Pretty _please?"

"Um…"

I placed a far too quick kiss on his lips before turning around and walking to the door. But I wasn't quite done with this game yet. "Fine, I guess I'll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms. See you in the morning."

I never made it to the door; I was pushed up against the wall and pinned there.

Jake met my lips roughly, and I responded with just as much passion. He forced my mouth open and I moaned.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jake pulled back, and I had a hard time catching my breath.

He sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

I nodded quietly, looking down at the floor.

Jake gently took my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy-dog face.

Jake gazed into my eyes and smiled.

"We're going to Mystic Falls."

* * *

**So? whatcha think? PLease review and tell me how i did. Once again, THANK YOU very much whoever reviewed. **


	3. Damon The Heartless Monster

**Author's Note: OMG THANK YOU SSSSOOO MUCH WHOEVER REVIEWED! I WISH I COULD THANK EVERYONE IN THIS NOTE BUT THE REVIEWS I GOT WERE QUITE A FEW MORE THAN LAST TIME! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! **

**sO, I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT JAKE? is he too sweet? too loving? should i make him more sweeter? you tell me what i should make Jake's attitude be. **

**also, before Damon and Elena meet again, should i have more Damon scenes or more Jake and Elena scenes?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries...and so on...**

**Elena POV**

"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" Jake glanced at me before turning back to the road. We were already late to the airport and Jake was driving as fast as he could.

I glared outside the window and didn't turn to face him. Or give him any response for that matter.

"Look, I'm sorry I decided on Mystic Falls, but this is for you."

I didn't say anything. I pretended to be interested at what was outside the window.

Jake sighed in frustration. "C'mon, you haven't talked to me _all day." _

It was true. Ever since I first figured out we were going to Mystic Falls, I never said a word to him. I even slept in the guest bedroom, like I had teased earlier.

Still, I didn't say anything.

My attitude made us both in a bad mood. But Jake had to understand. There was a r_eason _I had left Mystic Falls in the first place.

My lack of response must have been really conflicted Jake, because before I knew it, Jake pulled off to the side of the road.

I was surprised. "Jake, what—"

He unbuckled my seat belt. "Come here," Jake said gently, holding his arms out for me.

"No." I recoiled from his reaching hands.

Jake gave another sigh before grabbing me himself and setting me on his lap. I struggled, leaning away from him as far as I possibly could.

He took my face in his hands, forcing me to look in his eyes. "I'm doing this for a reason. For you. You need to face that town or else you're never going to get over it."

If only he knew… "Jake—"

He pulled m face closer until our foreheads were touching. "You're not alone. I'm going to help you get through this. You _will overcome_ this issue you have."

I was only partly concentrating on what he was saying. My eyes were on his lips. _Oh, how I missed those lips. _It had only been _one _day, and yet, I already missed Jake's kisses.

And I certainly knew that he could convince me with kisses as much as I could to him.

"Okay?" Jake was demanding an answer. He pulled me in to softly graze my lips.

I leaned in, yearning for more.

"Ah ah," he teased, but I could tell he was being serious, "what's the answer?"

"Uh…"

"_Say it." _

I threw my arms up. "Alright! Yes, I _will_ go to Mystic Falls for my birthday! I _will _try to overcome my fear! I _will depend on you _for support and _we _will overcome this fear together!"

Jake smiled in satisfaction. "That's my girl." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Can we finish now?"

Jake smirked and pulled my face up to his. I hadn't felt more relieved in a long time.

**Damon POV **

This was pathetic. It had been four years since my brother's death, and I was still looking for Elena. I knew she was gone, but I was praying—yeah, don't be so surprised—that she would return. I didn't know what I was going to do with her once I found her, but I had to find her.

Not that I missed her—I had turned off that switch long ago—but once I got my hands on her, I was going to…

Because I was so lost in my thoughts, standing at the sidewalk, looking across the street; I didn't notice a lady with a stroller run right over my foot.

She stopped. The woman was middle-aged and very stern-looking. "Sorry," she said hastily.

I was too focused on my shoe, not covered in mud. "Son of a bi—"

The woman gave me a stern look, glancing down at her twin five-year-olds in a stroller. I realized she was judging my language.

"…biscuit."

She nodded in contentment before taking the stroller and walking off again.

_That was a close one. _I most definitely didn't want to be responsible for two kids and their profanity issues.

_Who cares? _The monster inside of me demanded. _You're not supposed to be careful about your language. You're not even supposed to be concerned about what that old lady thinks! _

_Yeah, _I thought to myself, _I'm supposed to be a monster. To kill. When I'm pissed, I'm supposed to kill. _

So I did. I ran at the woman at vampire speed and snapped her neck. And then I fled to the boarding house. I ignored all the people surprised screams when they discovered the middle-aged woman wasn't breathing. I didn't sympathize the two twin boys who cried for their mother.

I didn't even flinch as I poured a shot to scotch, downing it quickly.

_Because…_

I was a heartless, ruthless monster. _And nothing was going to change that. _

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! AND FEEL FREE TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! ACTUALLY, IM BEGGING YOU TO! **

**also, reviewing may inspire me to update sooner. **

**Toodles!**

**~EMILY**


	4. Mystic Falls, Here We Come

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I WENT ON VACATION FOR ABOUT A WEEK AND I FEEL SO GUILTY NOW BECAUSE I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER. **

**I hope one day i can make it up to you guys. **

**Enjoy this chapter, though i have to warn you this may not be as good as my other chapters because i was writing this on an airplane, airsick. hehe ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, except my very perfect hottish Jake Millers. hehe. **

Elena POV

"What's wrong?" Jake's hand was on my knee reassuringly.

We were on our way to Virginia. We were boarded on the airplane and had about three hours left.

My stomach was lurching with nervousness. It wasn't because I was airsick. Or because I had jet lag issues "Uh, what are you talking about?" Might as well lie to him so he didn't get in m problems. I didn't want to ruin this _'perfect' _façade I had with Jake.

"Okay, I'm probably not the only person in your life who says that you are the worst liar in the world."

I sighed. _He knows me too well. _"I'm just a little…unready." _Nervous. Unwilling. Overwhelmed. Worried. Stressed. Tired. _Did I mention stressed yet?

Jake took my hands to rest them on either side of his cheeks. He closed his eyes in content. "You know I'll always be here for you. You can talk to me whenever something's on your mind, 'kay?"

I nodded. Then I stood up, dropping my hands from his face. "Bathroom." I left my seat and—easing my way down the aisle—entered the lavatory.

I faced myself in the mirror. Apparently, because of all my 'stress', I looked _terrible_. No lie. My greasy hair was sticking to my forehead covered in sweat, and my eyes were bloodshot.

I leaned against the sink for support. _I'm not ready to go back. _

_What if everyone I knew was dead? Or a vampire? What if everyone was waiting to kill me? What if Damon was there? What if he had a girlfriend? _

_You're not supposed to care if he has a girlfriend or not, _I scolded myself sharply, shaming myself, _you're going to get married soon. _

Apparently I had been in the bathroom for a long time, because soon enough there was impatient knocking on the door.

I sighed before cleaning up and leaving.

When I got back in my seat, Jake took my hand again, squeezing it. "Almost there," Jake stated, smiling proudly as if he was doing something _good. _

"Yep" was all I could say.

_Mystic Falls, here I come. _

After grabbing all our luggages, Jake called a taxi to Mystic Falls.

After getting there, my stomach felt tight again. _Oh god, I'm really here. After four years, I'm really here. _

I noticed that most of the people I saw I didn't recognize, but it was probably because after high-schoolers graduated, they left Mystic Falls. I was praying that most of my friends didn't. I missed them.

* * *

Surprisingly, the hotel Jake picked looked familiar. We entered our room and I scanned the entire perimeter. _Why does this place look so familiar? _

Then it hit me. _Stefan and I had been to this hotel before. _Yes, I remember now. We went for our two month anniversary, and I had the best night of my life. _I missed Stefan…so…much._

A lone tear escaped my eyes, and at the same time, Jake glanced up at me.

Then he was in front of me, concern written all over his face. "Hey are you okay?" he asked, stroking the tears away softly.

_Yep, there was _no _way I could lie to Jake now. _"Um, it's just that, my old boyfriend and I once came here for a celebration."

Understanding was on Jake's face now. "You mean the one who died of—what was that again?"

"Car accident," I said immediately. I've been using that excuse for years now.

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "I'm sorry. But you know he'll always be remembered, and that he was lucky to have you, just like I am right now."

I smiled at Jake's sweet words. Turning around so I was facing him, I leaned up on my toes to kiss him. Jake kissed me sweetly before letting go and grabbing his backpack.

"So where should we head out first?"

This caught my off guard. "What?"

Jake snickered. "Did you think I spent _hundreds _of dollars to fly across the country _just _have you cooped up in the hotel room? C'mon! You gotta show me around!"

On the way here, I had been dreading to go to Mystic Falls, now that I was here, it wasn't so bad. But I was not prepared at all. In fact, Jake was the one that packed my suitcase.

"Um, could we go to my aunt's house first? I want to see my brother and my aunt." See if they're still _alive. _

"Of course. It's time I met your guardian." Jake and I headed out and Jake hailed another taxi.

**"Where to?" the gruff man in the front said.**

I gave him the instructions and then we were off.

Five minutes later we got there, and my heart was beating so loudly, that the driver in the front could practically hear it.

"Thanks," Jake said to the driver, giving him a tip.

I walked cautiously up the steps, and I still didn't relax one bit when I saw lights in the house.

It felt like waiting to discover Stefan's death all over again.

I unlocked the door. The key was still underneath the mat. _That's a good sign. _

Walking in, I called out. "Jenna? Jeremy? Is anyone home?"

Silence.

The only sound I heard was the sound of the TV playing in the living room. The furniture was the same. There were still pictures of Jenna and me hanging from the walls.

I finally relaxed. Everything was still the same.

Entering the living room—in the middle of looking for Jenna—Jake and I found a little three-year-old girl sitting on the couch, watching TV. She had a little blue dress on, and her light brown hair were in springy curls. She looked exactly like Jenna. "Analise?" I asked her, guessing Jenna's favorite name.

Her dark brown eyes went to me. "Wisa," she corrected me. Her eyes went back to the television. _Lisa. _

"I'm pretty sure this is Jenna's daughter," I told Jake.

I kneeled in front of her. She looked so innocent. "Do you know who I am?" I asked her. She had to be wondering, since my pictures were all over the house.

Lisa shook her head in response. Her curls moved with her.

"I'm your cousin. Where's your mom and dad?" The girl looked a bit confused.

"Daddy!" she called.

"Do you need something, sweetie?" _Alaric. _I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Apparently, Alaric hadn't been expecting me because he did a double-take when he saw me. "Elena?" He checked just in case, frozen.

I smiled at him. "Hey, Alaric." I ran to him and hugged him.

He returned the hug before pulling back and looking at me. He had a big smile on his face. "Look at you! You're all grown up now."

I grinned. "Well, I _am _getting married soon."

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Here." Jake was standing awkwardly in a corner. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable.

I wanted to laugh at him. I hadn't seen Jake like this in a while.

"Sir." Jake held out his hand stiffly for Alaric to shake.

Alaric seemed amused. "Dude, I'm not her father. You don't need my blessing. I'm not going to break your arm if you do something wrong."

Jake relaxed, looking a bit embarrassed. "Thank you, sir."

Lisa came in the room and held her arms out for her father. Alaric picked her up easily. "Please, call me Alaric."

Jake nodded.

"So why are you back, Elena?"

"Well, we're visiting. We were planning on going on vacation," I Jake in the ribs. "And my idiot of a fiancée chose this place."

Jake smirked. "I may be an idiot but I'm still fun to be around, right?"

Alaric looked thoughtful. "So, you and Jake are here for the day?"

"A week."

"I still can't believe that you're _back,_ Elena," Alaric said, shaking his head, "you've missed so much…"

Elena was urgent to see her aunt. "Where's Jenna? I wanna give her my _special_ welcome." She glanced at her fiancé.

His smile dropped. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" _Oh, my god. What didn't I know? _

Alaric seemed to have a hard time speaking. "Er..uh…"

I was impatient. "What, Alaric, _what?" _

When he turned back to me and I saw tears in his eyes. "She's dead. Jenna died a year ago."

* * *

**I know this is not enough to make up to you guys and I'm sorry. PLEASE REVIEW and i will try my hardest to update as soon as i CAN!**

** Also, the phrase 'son of a biscuit' from last chapter was all thanks to my friend, Conor, because he say it all the time. **

** TOODLES! DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE! **

** ~3m!2y**


	5. Elena's Guilt

**Author's Note: I'm REALLY sorry guys but this chapter is like really really short. **

**I just wanted to show you the grief Elena feels when she thinks someone's death is her fault. PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...Except Jake but he's mine nobody steal him. hehe...**

**Elena POV **

I collapsed. But I didn't notice. It felt like Stefan's death all over again.

I had a hard time breathing. I could barely make out what Alaric was saying.

"…in shock. Elena?"

Jake was trying to speak to me too. "Elena? Sweetie…"

_Four years. _I had been clueless for four years. _I couldn't even remember the last words she said to me…_

"…she's not responding…"

_Who else had died while I was gone? God, I'm so selfish…I can't believe that..._

"Elena? Please just talk to me…"

My nightmares were coming back to life. _I felt the whole world come crashing down on me…_

_…person I cared about most was…_

…_was dead…was dead…_

"Elena! Say something!"

_...can't let another person I care about get hurt…_

_You. Failed. _

"Elena!"

Everything went black.

* * *

** See? I'm really sorry that this was short but i was thinking "oh what the heck better short than notin" **

** Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I live for them. **

** HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

** TOODLES!**

** ~3m!2y**


	6. What Happened To Everyone?

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry guys i have a lot of HW to make up from vacation and my cousin was distracting me. Yea I'm talking to you Liz. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

**Elena POV**

Everything seemed so blurry. And painful. I groaned in agony, rubbing my eyes. I opened my eyes to find Jake hovering over me.

"Elena?" he smiled, sadly, stoking my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to say that I was fine, then realization hit me—my aunt was dead.

I fell into Jake's arms, sobbing. He held me patiently, kissing my hair softly.

I lifted my head off of Jake, and looked at Alaric over his shoulder, who was giving me sympathizing looks. I wiped the tears off of my face, trying to compose myself. "Sorry," I said, clearing my throat.

"How…how did she…die?" I asked, wiping my eyes one more time. I still couldn't believe she was dead.

"Uh…that's the problem. I don't know."

Jake took his place next to me. He looked at Alaric. "I'll tell her everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jake said, nodding, "you should go take care of Lisa."

I finally noticed the sleeping form in Alaric's arms. I then felt ashamed, remembering that I wasn't the only one affected by this. _This must've been really hard on him. He's to raise a girl by himself now. _

Alaric pulled the little girl closer him. "Okay." He went upstairs.

Jake turned back to me, the sad expression on his face. "Alaric told me the whole story."

I gaped at him. _Even the vampires? _I didn't even know what to stay. "Uh…what exactly—"

"I know." Jake looked serious.

"…know what?" I had no idea why I was doing this innocent act but I might as well try.

Jake looked frustrated. "You don't have to keep any secrets from me anymore. I know _everything. _Alaric told me."

I gave up. It was obvious that he believed everything Alaric had said to him while I was passed out. The first thing I felt was shame. "I'm…I'm sorry Jake—"

Jake gave me a small smile. "I understand. You were just trying to protect me. I get it." He moved closer, pulling me into his arms. "Now, here's the deal. _You _tell me the whole story—the _whole truth—_and I'll tell you what Alaric told me."

* * *

I spent the next hour telling him everything, and ended up hearing a lot of devastating news from him.

"So, did everyone…die?" I asked the question I had been hesitant to ask in the first place.

"Depends."

I gulped. "Bonnie?"

"Moved away after marrying Matt."

I frowned. _I had not seen that coming. _"Tyler?"

"Um, he ran away with Caroline after becoming a vampire."

"A werewolf can become a vampire?" I asked, curious.

"Apparently. Alaric told me Tyler didn't want to face the pain anymore, so he had Caroline turn him," Jake said.

I wasn't even half done. "Uh, Katherine?"

Jake thought, trying to remember. "From what Alaric said, I _think _she's still in the tomb. Is it true? Does she really look like you?"

"Nearly exactly," I said with a frown. "Jeremy?"

"Went to college."

I sighed in relief.

"…as a vampire."

I froze. "What?"

"Rick said Jeremy fell in love with another vampire named Victoria and he was turned."

_My brother. A vampire? _I'll think about that later. "Um, Damon?"

I felt Jake stiffen. I guess I had mentioned to him that I had moments with Damon. "Gone. He's not sure where Damon went."

"Okay." I felt tears in my eyes again. This was just getting too overwhelming. "What happened to Jenna?"

Jake cupped my cheek in his hand. "Rick said she was killed by a vampire. But he doesn't know why. He came home to find her…throat ripped out."

I was quiet.

"Listen." Jake faced me. "Let's take our mind off of this for one day. I knew something like this might happen, so I need you to stay away for one day. _One day._"

I nodded, even though I only heard half of what he was saying.

"Okay? Okay." He pulled me off the couch, grabbing his backpack and opening the door. "Let's shop or something."

I gave him a smile, grabbing my purse and heading out.

"Where to?" Jake asked me.

_The only place we can really hang out. _"The Grill."

* * *

**Damon POV **

I still thought what I was doing was pathetic. Yet, I stayed where I was and kept looking.

I had to admit, the guilt of snapping that lady's neck was getting to me, but I brushed it off as easy as when I stole cookies when I was younger.

_Cookies…childhood…mother…father…Stefan— _

_STOP DOING THAT!_ My monster side screamed. _You have to forget him! _

At the same time, I glanced at a woman across the street and did a double take. _Elena. _

Holy shit! It was Elena! After all these years I finally found her! Elena!

"Elena!"

* * *

** I also wanted to acknowledge my regular or sort-of regualr reviewers: **

LilyPad431

tvdtwilight101

AzureRoseSky

baton914

Maggie Davis

MUSICFOODANDFLORAL

MistressSymone

luvs2scrapbook {anonymous}

Delenaforeverxx {anonymous}

**Very special thanks to the reviewers who review every chapter: **

***Maggie Davis**

***AzureRoseSky**

**And thank you everyone else who's been reviewing! Please keep it up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**


	7. Jake and Elena meet Damon

**Author's Note: Thank you Everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorited my story. I really appreciate it! **

**And thank you everyone for halping me reach 50 reviews!**

**Special thanks to tvdtwilight101 for being my 50th reviewer! Thank you so much! **

**I'm going to starte replying to anonymous reviewers from now on, starting from last chapter. **

**Lizzz: Um thanks for reviewing Liz, but you're my cousin, so you're not supposed to be reading my stuff. whatev luv u. **

**Estelle: ****Here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!...cherry on top ;)**

**Victoria: ****Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! **

**Koraly: ****Je vous remercie pour l'examen! Voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Hope You enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...**

**Damon POV**

It was _Elena! Elena is in Mystic Falls!_

I almost didn't catch her. She looked different. Her hair was cut short and flipped out. She got taller and slimmer, yet her figure looked curvier. She was wearing high-heeled boots that came up to her knees and the kind of sunglasses that I would wear. Something the old Elena wouldn't wear.

And the worst thing was that she was in the arms of another man. He had his worthless arm around her. And there was something about him that was just…odd. But I wasn't all that interested in him, except the fact that he was holding the girl I once loved.

"Elena!" I called. _Damn, why do I sound so desperate? _

But she didn't seem to hear me. _Oh, right. _I was across the street.

So I followed her. She and the man seemed to be heading into the Grill. I followed them a distance behind. When I got inside, I took a seat on the stool by the bar, still watching the man and Elena; who sat down in a booth. "The usual," I commanded the bartender.

Once, I got my drink, I turned back to the couple at the booth. Elena was giving the man a sad smile, and he placed his hand over hers in a comforting way.

I growled. _Mine. _That was the first word that flashed into my mind. But I knew that she wasn't.

I was still shouting with myself. _Damn you. You've been looking and waiting for her forever, and now that you've found her you're sitting here like a lame doofus! _

Finally standing up, I decided to go and _talk_ with them. I forced a smile onto my face, trying to make it look like I had _some_ emotion in my face.

_Let's see how good my acting skills are._

**Elena POV **

I stepped into the Grill, and I felt a little weird. Nothing really changed _that _much in here, except everything looked less cheery and more—what Damon would describe—"doom and gloom". That was just probably _my _perspective though.

I sat down at a booth and Jake sat across from me. "Did you want anything?" I asked him, giving him a smile. It was hard to hide the misery in my voice.

Jake reached across the table to take my hand. It was soothing the way his thumb was stroking my palm. "I'm fine, babe."

I must've gotten lost in the moment, because suddenly, there was a shadow hovering over me.

I looked up, and wasn't prepared for what I saw. I was nearly petrified.

_That smirk…_ "Damon?"

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was kind of amused when Elena froze at the sight of me. Her eyes widened, her perfect mouth parted slightly. She was in shock "Uh…"

"Hello, Elena." I tried the best concerned eyes as I could place. Elena just stared. I could tell she was having a hard time figuring me out.

She was stuttering.

The man across from her was trying to calm her, not even giving me a glance.

Elena finally spoke. "D-Damon?"

I sat down next to her, and that's when the other man looked at me, giving me a sharp warning glance. I fought the urge to smirk. "Are you okay?" I made it look like an ordinary thing when I put my arm around Elena.

"I'm…"

The man finally spoke. "My name's Jake Millers." He gave me a glare but held his hand out to me across the table. _Elena's latest boy toy, no doubt. _

Elena shrugged my arm off her, leaning away from me as she possibly could. "Yes, Jake, this is—"

"Damon Salvatore." I smirked at him.

The man named Jake shifted in his seat. _Good, _I thought. _I'm making this guy uncomfortable. Maybe later I can convince Elena to dump him. _I don't know why I wanted him away from Elena. _I wasn't jealous. _

"Yes, Elena told me about you." My smile widened, but Jake wasn't done. "And your brother." My smirked faltered a little. _How much did Elena tell him? _

Elena tried to continue to introduce. "And Damon, this is Jake, my—"

"_Fiancé." _Jake was the one to smirk now.

My smile dropped. _Fiancé? As in marriage? Elena was _marrying _this guy? _

"Anyway," Jake said, interrupting my thoughts. This guy pissed me off so much that I wanted to rip his throat out right this second. "I apologize for your brother's death. I know how close Elena and Stefan were."

"Yeah. He died of, um, an animal attack." I thought out quickly. _I'd _been using that excuse for a long time. I gave Jake a false smile.

"Damon," Elena whispered, "he knows."

My face tightened. Now I _really_ wanted to kill Jake. _He knew? Did Elena really like this guy to marry him and tell him EVERYTHING? Are you kidding me? _

Elena was shifting, feeling uncomfortable.

I stood up quickly, straightening my jacket. "Well," I started, "nice meeting you, Elena's _fiancé._ I'd better be going now. Bye Elena."

Then, just as simply, I walked away from them, out of the Grill.

"Damn!" I screamed when I got outside. I threw the glass of scotch I had in my hand at the street, watching it smash. I was so enraged, I wanted to go on a killing spree.

But instead, I walked along the sidewalk slowly. I knew it would be a matter of time before Elena came out looking for me.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I watched as Damon went out the door. _Just like that. _

After four years, _fours years of fearing this town, _all Damon really said was 'hello, nice to meet you, goodbye.' _What the hell? _

I could see the jealously passing between my fiancé and my ex-boyfriend's brother. I could've been amused, but I was uncomfortable.

But I noticed something was different about Damon. I mean, I know vampires looked the same, and he _did _look the same; but there was an odd feeling about him when he sat next to me. Like a cold, evil warning coming off of him that screamed _'kill.' _

And his eyes weren't the kind of blue I remembered. His eyes seemed to have darkened a bit. And scarily, they seemed a little…cold. No warmth at all.

"Elena?" Jake was looking into my eyes. He didn't seem the least bit fazed by the conversation. I guess he was just relieved that Damon was gone. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah." I tried to give him a reassuring smile. I stood up from the table. "I…I just need some air."

Jake reluctantly let me go. "Um, all right then."

I walked out of the Grill, looking around. _Where did Damon go? _

I passed people as I kept walking down the sidewalk, looking for him.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and pinned roughly against a wall. I met Damon's blazing eyes. They _were _cold, _very _cold. They looked emotionless.

"Damon what are you—"

"Shut up!" He banged my head against the wall. I groaned in pain. _That really hurt. _

"You listen to me, and you listen to me _right now_." Damon shouted sharply at me. "You had no right to give away my secret! Do you hear me?" He slapped my across the face. I could tell he wasn't using his actually strength, but it still really hurt.

I cried out, trying to turn away from him.

Damon grabbed my chin sharply, forcing me to look back at him. _No emotion in his eyes at all. _What happened to him? Where was the old Damon I once knew?

Then he brutally threw me on the ground, leaning down and hissing one more thing in my ear before he left.

"Now be a good girl and tell your shit of a fiancé to watch his back. _Because I'm coming for him." _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if i disappointed any of you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

* * *


	8. Elena Visits Damon

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been buried in homework lately. **

**And I'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing. I was rushing on this chapter. But PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS! **

**I'm so happy I've been getting a lot of reviews lately! Please keep up the good work!**

**Elena POV**

_Ouch. _Did that really just happen?

_What happened to Damon? _

Then I heard a voice calling my name. "Elena?"

_Jake. _But—oh god, he wouldn't be able to find me in this alley. I tried my best to drag myself using my elbows. When that didn't work, I called to him.

"Jake," I croaked out.

He had almost passed where I was. Then I had said his name.

"Oh my god, Elena." Jake cradled my form gently. I flinched. "What happened to you? _Who did this to you?"_

"I…I don't remember," I lied. Damon was in enough trouble already.

Surprisingly, Jake actually believed me. He must've thought that the change of my voice meant I was in pain. He pulled me closer. "I'll kill the person that did this, I swear."

I stiffened. "Don't worry about it, Jake. I don't think anyone did this. I'm 70% sure that I tripped and fell." I looked up at him, wincing when I saw the vengeful look in Jake's eyes. "There's no need to blame anyone for this."

"Er…okay. Well, you need to go to a hospital, so I'll drive—"

_"No," _I immediately blurted. "No hospital. I'm fine." Hospital led to questions, and questions led to pressing charges.

Jake gave me a look. I had not seen him this serious before.

I tried to give him my best genuine smile. "How about some coffee or something, okay?"

* * *

_3 in the morning. _Early to wake up, yet, too late to fall asleep.

My injuries weren't too severe, but they were a little sore.

Jake was sleeping like a baby. He was snoring softly, and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I admired him for the first hour, but then started to get bored; Jake barely ever moved in his sleep.

_I still couldn't believe what Damon had done to me. _Was he completely out of his mind? Was this some kind of possessed Damon that I didn't know about? Was this vampire an evil doppelganger of Damon's? Was Damon blackmailed into acting like that?

_Speaking of blackmailing, what was with Damon threatening Jake? _What did Jake ever do to him?

I mean, I noticed the tension between my fiancé and my ex-boyfriend's brother when they met, but I was _never in love _with Damon. I couldn't see why Damon would come after him.

_I'm gonna go ask him. _The small decision in my head that had been tempting me for hours was ringing like bells in my head now. _I'm gonna go change his mind, somehow convince him. Maybe I can get the reason why he's been acting so cruel. _

My temptation won over, and without a thought, I slipped out of bed. I replaced my supposedly form with a pillow. Jake pulled the pillow closer to him.

I took a moment to admire him before pecking his cheek and grabbing my shoes. I realized that Damon may assume other things if he saw me in a lacy thin nightgown, so I slipped in a long, thick coat I owned. I left a note to Jake, saying:

_Love, _

_I'll try to be back by morning; I have some other people to visit. If I'm not back by morning, it means I went out shopping for a little bit. No need to worry about me. Love you, Jakey. _

_With love always,_

_Elena. _

* * *

When I told the taxi driver to take me to the Salvatore boarding house, he didn't know what I was talking about. _Hm._ He must've just recently come into town.

"You know," I tried to explain, "The boarding house in those woods, near the old Fell's church."

Then he understood. "You mean the Stefan Salvatore Memorial."

My face looked on of guilt. _It was bad enough I had left town. Then I missed his service and memorial placement? _

"Uh, yeah. That place."

* * *

"Thank you." I paid the driver, stepping out of the car.

I looked up and was surprised to see that the boarding house hadn't changed at all. _Does Damon even still live here? _

The only difference was the giant stone placed in front of it.

_ Stefan Salvatore Memorial _

_ Lived: 1992-2010_

_ Loved brother, loving boyfriend, good nephew _

"_He was a respectful person, and almost all of us were there for him. You will always be in everyone's heart, especially Elena Gilbert's. She'll remain loyal to you, forever._

_ Damon Salvatore, 2011_

The guilt was creeping up over my shoulder again. I gave the stone one last look before walking up to the boarding house door. I almost walked in—without being invited—out of habit.

I knocked, tentatively.

I stood there, waiting for ten minutes. It was getting light outside, and I was getting impatient. Just when I was about to turn back, the door swung open, revealing Damon in his cold state.

I winced when his heartless eyes met mine, and I stepped back on impulse.

"What?" he spat. He looked more pissed off than impatient.

I gave him the most serious face I could possible, but it was hard. Damon looked more scarier than ever. "Can I come in?"

"No."

I walked past him into the house anyway. "Elena I just said—"

"We need to talk." I put my hands on my hips, a concerned expression on my face.

"What about?" Damon snorted. "About your stupid fiancé that's going to die? I've already got that covered—"

Damon was trying to avoid the conversation, and that aggravated me. "_Why _are you going to kill Jake? I don't understand what he ever did to you."

His eyes flashed. "It's fun."

I gaped. Then a hint of a smirk was on my lips. "Is there a reason you don't _like _Jake?" she stepped closer. "Does he piss you off? Is he unkind to you? Does Jakey make you…jealous?" With that last part, I poked him in the chest.

Right when my hand came in contact with his body, Damon had me slammed against the door. "_You bitch." _

"I have _no _reason to be jealous? You hear me?" He slammed me back down on the door. _Ouch. _

I think I might've heard a crack. "Damon—"

He wasn't done. "I'm killing him for the fun of it. You understand? I have _no _regards for human life—not even yours."

Understanding washed over me, and my face twisted in horror. _Damon let go of his humanity. That explained the heartlessness and the cold eyes and the harsh abuse the old Damon would never give me. _

"…and if I were you, I'd be scared of me right now, because, I will _not _hesitate to snap your little neck like a twig." His grip loosened, and he backed up, not taking his eyes off me once. Damon watched me, as if he was expecting me to run away any second.

I stepped away from him. Yes, I was scared.

_And there is no reason why I have to be here anymore. I got my answer. _

I walked to the entrance of the house quickly, opening the door. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and Damon was blocking my way.

"Damon, let me go, I have to go—"

He grabbed my wrists, twisting them behind my back painfully. "Ow, Damon—"

"On second thought," Damon, considered in his cold voice, "I don't think I can let you go."

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry, but I was rushing on this chapter. I'm apologizing in advance for disappointment. **

** And I'm very happy with the reviews so far. I've been getting at least 10 each chapter. **

** Please keep reviewing. It encourages me to update sooner. In fact...**

** 10 REVIEWS= NEW CHAPTER! **

** I'm sorry if I seem like a selfish person for wanting at least ten...but it really is an encouragement. **

** I'm rambling, sorry.**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y **


	9. Damon's Captive

**Author's Note: Thank you so much: everyone who reviewed! This is the most I've gotten so far-mostly because I haven't updated in a WEEK. Sorry about that. And I'm telling you, that this is going to be the worst chapter of all of them. **

**And there were many reasons why I didn't update sooner. If I don't update soon again, here's the reasons why: **

**~Overload on HW**

**~My dance rehearsals every day**

**~I'm grounded**

**~My mom is dragging me away from the computor right as we speak. **

**~I have to do extra piano**

**I'm also REALLY sorry because I promised a lot of people that this was going to be a really long chapter. Turns out, it was LOT shorter than I expected. Sorry. :(**

**Please Review Anyway. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diarie...only Jakey. **

* * *

Elena POV

"What?" I tried to yank my wrists out of his grasp. His grip only tightened. "What are you talking about?"

Damon looked irritated. "I _said, _I'm not letting you go."

"What are you talking about? Damon—"

"You _aren't _leaving this house, human."

I tried to get him to drop the harsh grasp on my wrists. I had to admit, I was starting to become afraid. "Damon, _let me go._" I realized that I was quoting what I had screamed in Damon's face years ago.

His face only hardened. "_No._ You are not leaving. You are _staying. _I'm not letting you go."

**

* * *

**

Damon POV

"I'm not letting you go," I said, staring at her with cold eyes. I bet I looked intimidating to her.

I thought after what I just said would make her stop struggling. Instead, Elena started to fight my grip even more. _Bad idea, human. _

"Stop," I warned.

My grip tightened even more, twisting her arms behind her back in an even more uncomfortable position. This caused her to fight even more, which resulted in me restraining her arms and twisting and twisting even more.

I twisted until I heard a satisfying snap.

Elena screamed. I finally let go of her. She dropped to the floor, clutching her right arm. Her faced was contorted in agony.

"I told you."

She tried to move away from me without injuring her broken arm even more. There were tears in her eyes.

I sighed, realizing I'd have to fix her if she was going to be staying here.

I took a stepped toward Elena, and she shrunk away from me. "Come here." I held me hand out to her. "I give you some blood." Also, with blood in her system; if she died, at least she would come back as a vampire.

_"No."_

Instead of complying, she recoiled from me even more.

I was aggravated by her reply. _Couldn't the brat make this easier for me? _

"Elena, I tell you to do something, _you do it._"

Still, Elena didn't do anything, and my control slipped. I grabbed her by her broken arm roughly, pulling her to her feet. Elena let out a painful shriek.

I bit my wrist quickly, trying to guide it into her mouth.

"Please," Elena begged, "I don't want—"

Her voice was muffled by my arm in her mouth, and I noticed her effort at trying not to swallow. Eventually I heard the liquid slide down her throat before I dropped her again.

She fell with a whimper. I almost felt bad.

I grabbed her arm again, dragging her to the basement. I simply tossed her into one of the vervain cells.

She fell against the ground with a thud.

I shut the door and locked it. She probably wouldn't be attempting to escape anyways.

I knew that to make her behave and stay here, I'd have to be cruel toward her. _Be the ruthless and heartless monster I've been for the past four years._

I just hoped no one knew she was missing. _Jake might be a problem, _I thought.

I glanced at her through the cell again, and noticed she was knocked out. Probably the effect of my blood in her system.

_Oh well, _I thought, _easier for me._

Yes, I was planning on keeping her here. She'd be my own prisoner, because she was never leaving this house.

I could say my actions were rational, but I had no idea _why _I wanted to keep her here. It was an act of impulse. I could not simply live without her again.

_I don't love her. _The monster inside of me was objecting. _She is your prisoner. You are keeping her here for your own benefits. Enjoy her. _

I found myself nodding with the answer. And with that, I left Elena in the cell, knocked unconscious and incapable of escaping my grasp, just like she did 4 years ago.

_I just can't lose you too. _

_

* * *

_

**Please review! I know it's been a while but PLEASE! ...with a cherry on top?**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**


	10. Escape Attempt

**Author's Note: Hello my fantastic readers! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter! I got this done really quick. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**

* * *

**

**Damon POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. I didn't want to admit it, but the thought of Elena in that cellar in the basement bothered me.

For the next hour, I laid away in my room, conscious of every movement and sound the sleeping Elena was making. Then, I heard Elena make a distressed little noise. It wasn't one of emotional pain, more like physical. _Was she hurt or something? _

_Oh, shit. _She was _cold. _I had completely forgotten that there was no heater down there. With an hour passed, she was probably an iceberg down there.

Immediately, I had a thick, warm, blanket in my hands, speeding downstairs to the basement. I unlocked the cellar down quickly. Just as I had predicted, Elena was freezing. She was unconsciously shivering, and her lips were blue.

I picked up Elena, wrapping her shaking form in the blanket. For a moment, I just kept her in my arms, cradling her body gently.

After a while, I set her down again and locked the door. Satisfied, I walked back up to my room/

After a few hours, I relaxed and fell asleep, knowing Elena was now warm and comfortable.

* * *

{4 Days Later}

**Elena POV**

These past few days had been hell for me. I was still in the damning captivity or Damon.

_Damon. Heartless Damon. Heartless, emotionless Damon. _

After he had broken my arm the first day I was here, I realized what he was capable of.

What I had first woken up in the cellar, I had tried to plead with him to let me go. Of course, he declined, saying that 'he couldn't' and the 'he never will.' Damon never gave me a reason why, but his words already scared me to death.

Sometimes, I had tried to strike up a conversation with Damon, but he would either ignore me or respond to me with a nod.

The day after, Damon had let me out of the cellar, and gave me the _'privilege' _to walk around the boarding house. He set some rules, though:

_1.) I was to obey whatever Damon told me to do_

_2.) I was to report back to my cell by 9 o'clock sharp_

_3.) I was to NEVER go upstairs, except to take showers (which, days later, I learned that Damon had to ACCOMPANY to the bathroom)_

_4.) At exactly 9:30, I was to wait for Damon every night, and take some of his blood. _

_5.) I was to NEVER attempt to run away. NEVER. _

I had trouble with all of these unreasonable rules.

Day one—I had broken rule number one—multiple times. I had fought against Damon. And I had to pay for it; every single time.

The next day, I had questioned my early curfew. When I refused to go into the cellar at nine, Damon hurt me again and changed my curfew to 8 o'clock.

One day three, I managed to snag on of Damon's liquor bottles. For the next hour, I had spent my time dancing drunk upstairs, running around his room and messing his stuff. When he caught me, he didn't punish me; probably because I was drunk.

Yesterday, at 9:30, Damon had to force his blood down my throat because I had refused to drink any of it.

Now there was only one more rule left to break—only one more chance to get out of this place.

_First off—Step 1. _

"Damon?" I called from the living room couch.

Instantly, he was in front of me. "Yes?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Can I take a shower?"

He stared at me suspiciously for a moment. "No funny business?" he questioned, cautious.

I hoped I looked sincere. "No funny business."

He must've believed me, because he nodded. I stood up, marching up the stairs; Damon close behind me.

He followed me until we got to the bathroom. "Okay," he explained, "you pretty much know how this process works now. Your PJ's are in the bottom cabinet. You have exactly ten minutes."

_Ten minutes? _I faked a pout. "I have girl needs."

Damon was unfazed b my expression. "Fine. You have _twelve _minutes."

"Fine," I snarled, scowling. I snatched the towel out of his hands and slammed the door behind me. _At least he gives me privacy. _

_Time for Step 2. _

I turned on the water for the shower, making sure it was loud enough to block out the sound of what I was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to the window.

Opening it quietly, I slung one leg over the edge. Peering down outside, I realized what a long distance I was to the ground.

_You have to try, _I told myself, _you have to; for Jake. _

My fiancé's name gave me hope, and I slung my other leg over the edge.

Just when I was about to jump, I hesitated. _What if I die? Should I? Should I not? _

Then, I realized it had already been ten minutes. There was an impatient knock on the door. "Elena? Are you done yet?" Damon asked from the other side of the door.

"Hold on!" I called from the edge of the window.

Looking back to the ground outside of the window, I was mentally arguing with myself whether I should jump or not.

_If I die, will I become a vampire? What if Damon catches me? Will he punish me? _

"That's it Elena."

Unexpectedly, the door flung open.

I was so surprised; I accidentally slipped off the ledge. But I caught Damon's shocked expression before falling out of the window.

"Elena!" Damon shouted.

I screamed; I saw the ground underneath me. It would be seconds before I hit the surface.

Unfortunately, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Eventually, I hit the ground. But I didn't feel pain. It was more of a numb, bubbly feeling. I was slowly starting to black out, and then I saw Damon's concerned face hovering over me. That was the most emotion I had seen on him for a _very _long time.

I think he was trying to say something to me, but I wasn't listening.

"Happy now?" I muttered dizzily.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**Please...tell me your thoughts! I want people to review...please!**

**11+ reviews before the next update please!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**


	11. Jake's Secret

**Author's Note: OMG! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, ALERTING, AND FAVORITING! MY PHONE WAS BUZZING LIKE CRAZY! :)**

**I'D LIKE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER _Keiva _FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEW. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :)**

**{This is an answer to the anonymous reviewer _RhiaMack_: I'm impressed by how observing you are. Yes, this story takes place in the future, 2014; nearing 2015}**

**{This is an answer to the reviewer _avidreader__1010: _I didn't really mean the vervain cellar, I kinda meant the cell Stefan was kept in in Season 1, episode 20. Remember? ;)}**

**This chapter is sort a request from _avidreader1__010 _and _Frenchmind, _who both wanted to see Jake's reaction on Elena's disappearance. **

**NOW...THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL-OR MOST OF YOU ANYWAY-BEEN WAITING FOR...JAKE'S SECRET!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...an so on...but the hottie Jake;p...**

**

* * *

**

**Jake POV**

_Love, _

_I'll try to be back by morning; I have some other people to visit. If I'm not back by morning, it means I went out shopping for a little bit. No need to worry about me. Love you, Jakey. _

_With love always,_

_Elena. _

I paced the hotel room for days, waiting for Elena to return. _This is unusual, _I thought to myself, feeling out of control and flustered, _this is not like Elena; to leave early in the morning, not having to return dayss later. _

_Where was she? How could she leave just a note? _This was _definitely _not like her.

Then it hit me. _Just like that. _

_Damon Salvatore had taken her. _It might've been my prejudice against vampires talking, but this time, I felt certain.

_This must be it. Damon took Elena. _

_Elena. _Was she okay right now? _He's probably torturing her with the worst things possible. And it's been _days.

I turned to my suitcase reluctantly. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

But I had already decided. I walked to my suitcase, and pulled all of my clothes out. At the bottom of the suitcase was a leather bag, which I stared at with a mixture of fear and lust in my eyes. Hesitantly picking it up, I gazed at it.

It had been years since I had held it in my hands. I felt like a teenager again.

Opening the bag, I pulled out a gun. Not just any gun. _The gun had wooden bullets. _

I smiled at it, good memories going through my mind.

I slipped the gun into my pocket. And then I pulled out another item.

It was a stake-machine-gun of sorts. I had used it on a lot of vampires more than the wooden bullets.

Pulling out the next item made me grin.

_Vervain. _This was my favorite weapon of all. This didn't particularly _kill _the vampire, but it tortured them. I cherished the vampires' anguished screams. Near the end they'd always be _begging _me to kill them; and to kill them _fast. _

_Vervain bombs, vervain needles, vervain elixir… _

I hadn't used any of these in a long time. Hell, I hadn't killed a vampire in _years. _

Yet, I still remembered the last kill I made. The end of my twisted hobby…

When I had murdered Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

_Mystic Falls was probably my favorite place to hunt. There was always at least one vampire in this godforsaken town. _

_This was my second visit to Mystic Falls; last time I had killed three vampires. My goal was to kill at least five. Or more. _

_My hobby never got old. I would research a town with a lot of deaths, then come visit. I would kill a vampire or two, then leave. _

_I was almost 18 years old, then I could take my parent's will inheritance money and go around the world to explore. _

_While I was pretending to shop for clothes , my eyes caught a boy the same age as me walking down the street quickly._

Vampire. _I already knew when I first glanced at him. That's how experienced I was. _

_I left store and followed a distance behind the light brown-haired vampire, and he didn't seem to notice. _

_I followed him all the way to his house, and I was surprised that he had not caught me following him yet. _It may have been because I was as quiet as a vampire.

_The vampire hadn't bothered to close the door behind him when he strode into his house. _

Klutz._ He was either a clumsy vampire, a new vampire, or an impatient, anxious vampire._

_I walked in and closed the door behind me. I crept quietly into the kitchen, where I caught the vampire drinking furiously out of a blood bag. _So this guy doesn't feed on humans, huh? _I thought to myself. _Oh well. It didn't matter. Either, way, I was going to kill him.

_When he was finished with the blood bag, I took that chance, and stepped out from the shadows, out of my hiding place. _

_He instantly saw me, and smiled politely, but the smiled was uneasy and confused. "Hello. May I help you?" _

_I hadn't really heard what he said. I had already lunged at him. I hadn't really planned to kill him yet—I was _dying _to use my vervain— but I was a bit overexcited and aimed the wrong way, accidentally—but not regretfully—sinking the stake into the vampire's heart. _

_He didn't make a sound. He just looked at me with a shocked expression. I was impressed he hadn't screamed or made a sound. _

_His face started to slowly lose color, the veins showing up all over is skin. Then, he fell. _

_I paused to grin at my work before dragging the vampire to the dining room, propping him up against the wall. _

_Before I could do anything else, I held the front door open again. _Shit. I thought I closed it.

_Then I heard footsteps. "Stefan?" a young female voice called out. _

_I smiled wickedly. _Another vampire. _Two vampires in one minute. That'll hold a new record. _

_When I was poised, preparing to attack the female vampire, I realized—by her footsteps and tone of voice—that she _wasn't _a vampire. She was a human._

Shit. Shit. Shit. What the hell was she doing here then?

_I didn't have much time to escape without her noticing. I slipped out the back door, and watched the scene from the window. I heard the girl scream. _

_A girl ran to the vampire boy's body. All I saw of her was her long, brunette hair. She was sobbing loudly, and was talking to herself in a heartbroken voice. _

_I sympathized her, even though I had no idea why this human was crying over a vampire. _Did he owe her something? Was there some information she needed to get out of him…

_Then I realized. She had _loved _him. I had no idea vampires were capable of love, out of all of the years I had spent hunting them and killing them. _

_When she turned her tear-stained face my way, I gasped at her beauty. Her olive skin was nearly glowing in the sunlight, with her perfect shaped cheekbones and her perfectly shaped lips. The girl's eyes shocked me the most; the beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkled and looked like they were looking right into your soul. _

_I couldn't believe I was the cause to her unhappiness. Her sorrow made me nearly want to kill myself. _

_It was from that moment on that I realized that I loved her. I would never was her to feel pain like this again. _

_I watched as another vampire appeared on the scene, and I glowered and envied him as I watched the vampire comfort the beautiful human girl. _Mine.

_Then, she suddenly was running out of the house to her car, and I had to move to a different spot to watch her in her car, crying her eyes out once again. _

Oh, how much I _wished _I could go and comfort her. _But she didn't even know me._

_The girl left her car again. She and her tears leaving her car behind. _

_I followed. _

* * *

Yes, the last vampire I had killed was Stefan Salvatore. But I had stopped killing vampires because of Elena. I didn't want to hurt her any more than she was; broken back then.

_I _was the one that helped Elena recover. _I _was her shoulder to cry on for the next four years.

_And I'm the reason why she's in captivity of Damon Salvatore, _I said guiltily.

_I'll kill him, _I said harshly with hard eyes. _I murder him and make it even more painful if he did anything to Elena. _

_Hold on, Elena, _I thought in a determined voice, wishing she could actually hear me.

_Don't worry, Elena. I'll find you. And I'll kill Damon Salvatore for you. He will no longer haunt you anymore. _

_

* * *

_

**Please Review! Give me your thoughts and comments on this chapter. **

**I'll be happy to answer any questions or confusions. If I can't PM you or reply to your review, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter! :)**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME REACH 100 REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME REACH MY GOAL: **

**15+= NEW CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

**P.S. _Are any of you wonderful readers an Elijah fan? Recently, I've become obsessed with him. I wanted to tell you all that soon, I'm going to be making a romance fanfic between Elijah and Elena. So all of you, when I submit the story, feel free to check it out. I'll start it soon. Thank you for your time. :)_**


	12. Damon's Contentment

**Author's Note: Thank you thank you thank you SO much for all of your reviews! You guys helped me exceed my goal in THREE days! I'm so happy! :)**

**I'm inspired by your kind words!**

**And I'm trying to update every 2 or 3 days or so, so don't forget to check regularly. ;)**

**And I sort of laughed at some your reactions to Jake. I know, right? What a _creep. _**

**I'm glad a couple of you are interested in the new Elijah/Elena story I'm going to write soon. I'll start in a week or two. **

**Now...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...only the now VERY CREEPY Jake Millers...XD**

**{A Week Later [ever since Elena went to visit Damon]}**

**Elena POV**

I had given up. It was as simple as that. _There's no way I'm gonna ever get past Damon. _

So, I was done trying. I was finished fighting. I planned to whither away and die in this cell, which I hoped was going to happen soon.

I could barely even remember how I'd survived that fall a few days ago. I could only recall that Damon had probably healed me with his blood, and then we went back to our same old routine. Nothing had changed.

_Nothing but me. _I obeyed Damon, I let him do whatever he wanted to me, but I never talked anymore. I was like an emotionless shell; more unresponsive and detached than _Damon._

Damon started to notice that about me. He had become so bothered by my new attitude; he had even tried to start a conversation with me from time to time. I just ignored him. The more walled up I became, the more Damon tried to open up to me. The more Damon tried to open up to me, the more walled up I became.

_The only thing I was refused to do for Damon was talk to him. _

And here I was, sitting in my cell, waiting for the day to pass by staring at the sunlight coming from the locked up window.

I was allowed to go out of my cell, yes; but what was the point? _I have no purpose in life anymore. I don't see why I should bother to get out of my cell, when I see that everyday nothing changes; everyday is the same and nothing happens anymore. _

The only thing that changed was when the sunlight from the window got dimmer, and dimmer, until there was no more sunlight, and it became nighttime. And then there was darkness, until it got lighter, and lighter, until that darkness was replaced by sunlight. Those were the only things I looked forward to each the day.

I heard footsteps and light musical humming. I watched as Damon strolled down the stairs to retrieve a blood bag. He didn't notice that I was in the cell until he walked past it, in the middle of feeding.

"Elena?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Damon threw the blood bag behind him. "What are you doing in the cell? You know, curfew's not for another seven hours."

I pretended to not acknowledge him, acting as if he wasn't there.

"Elena, answer me," Damon warned in a low, threatening voice.

I sighed. "There's no reason for me to be out of this cell anymore. I have no more purpose in life. There is simply no reason for me to do _anything _anymore." I continued in my detached voice, "My only ambition in life is to look out that window—" I nudged my head toward the window in the cellar "—and wait for the day to be over. Then, eventually, wait for my life to be over. Because you're making it very obvious that I'm never going to be free again."

Damon looked like he had been slapped hard in the face. Then, little by little, his expression turned thoughtful as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked, in that mechanical tone. I was a bit irritated that Damon wouldn't stop staring at me.

After a moment, Damon stepped towards the cell, opening it. He gestured me to get out. "C'mon."

"Why?" I made no move to stand up.

"You'll see. _Let's go._" Damon tried to use his gentle—but ordering—tone; I complied and got up. He took my arm, and led me out of the basement, and walked me throughout the boarding house until we got to the stairs to the bedrooms upstairs.

"Damon, I don't feel like taking a shower—" I started.

"You're not taking a shower. But—that reminds me—you _do _need one," he answered in a slightly amused tone. He started to walk up the stairs. "C'mon."

I followed Damon up the stairs, feeling confused. _If he hadn't brought me up here to take a shower, then why was I up here? _

"Damon, I thought I wasn't allowed upstairs."

He stopped near the bedrooms. "I've decided you can stay in one of the bedrooms. The cell, I noticed is rubbing off on you, so you should at least have your own room while you're staying here."

I slowly, and hesitantly, walked towards the bedrooms. I had been here before—like _years _before—but now, it felt like new territory to me.

"All of the guest bedrooms are open, if you'd like—"

At the same time, I had taken a step towards Stefan's old bedroom. I stopped at the door when I realized Damon hadn't said I could go in Stefan's room yet. Nowadays, I didn't do anything without Damon's word or his acceptance. It was a force of habit. I looked at Damon for his approval.

He nodded.

Right at the motion, I literally ripped the door off his hinges and practically leaped into Stefan's bed. I curled up against his pillow, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

The familiar scent was wavering on Stefan's pillow.

_The pillow smells just like Stefan. The bed smells like Stefan. Everything here smells like Stefan, except Stefan, because he's _dead.

I sobbed into the pillow, the cushion muffling my cries. _I miss him so much. I still love him like hell. _

I clutched the pillow and held onto it, pretending it was Stefan's life I was holding onto.

I heard footsteps behind me. _I had completely forgotten Damon was watching me. _

I sat up, humiliated about being sappy in front of Damon. I tried to wipe most of the embarrassing tears off of my face. _Hey, at least it's not the first time I've broken down in front of him. _When I realized he wasn't going to say anything, I hid my face back in Stefan's pillow.

"Hey, so I forgot to tell you," he murmured softly behind me, "Stefan's will included that you get the property of the boarding house. Since it's half mine, though, you only own half the property."

I didn't say anything. I tried to pretend that I was asleep.

"Also," Damon continued quietly, "Stefan's left you this."

I felt him place something next to me on the bed, then walking away, closing the door behind him.

I turned my head and gasped when I saw Stefan's daylight ring. I started to cry again and I took the ring in my hands, turning it over again and again. His family crest was still there, like it had been freshly carved into the ring yesterday.

I clutched the ring close to me, wrapping myself around Stefan's pillow, sobbing until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Damon POV**

A couple hours later, I checked on Elena, finding her asleep on top of the covers, clutching the pillow.

I moved closer to her and simply gazed at her, almost smiling at how much emotion she had on her face right then, especially compared to how little emotion Elena ever let past her guard in front of me recently.

I lifted the covers in Stefan's bed, and tried to shift Elena under the bed sheets. I took Stefan's ring from her small hand, and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. _The last thing I was from Elena is panic if she wakes up and realizes that she lost the ring._ Pulling the covers over her, I reached over to tuck her in—and then her arm unconsciously grabbed mine.

I attempted to try to pluck her hand off of me, and in turn, Elena tried to pull me onto the bed. _Imagine if she was awake, _I thought, slightly amused, _she would so regret this. _

In spite, I gave in and shifted under the covers with Elena. _In Stefan's bed. _

Automatically, Elena subconsciously cuddled closer to me; the arms that were once holding onto Stefan's pillow were using me as a pillow.

Awkwardly, I put my arm around her, trying to cradle her body gently. I felt weird, considering that I hadn't done anything like this in four years.

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, feeling a small slice of contentment for the first time in years.

* * *

**Please review!**

**They inspire me so much!**

**Ask me your questions!**

**Tell me your reactions!**

**Give me judgement!**

**Talk trash about me for all I care! (haha...joking...seriously don't do tht. XD) **

**I'm feeling a bit peppy today for some reason. Please keep me in a good mood!**

**15+ reviews= UPDATE (NEW CHAPTER!)**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**


	13. Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note: I know, I'm REALLY SORRY that I didn't update sooner. I had this chapter all ready and then POOF! It disappears and I had to rewrite it. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter! **

**A Reply to a reviewer who I could not reply to, but I'm replying to them because I thought their review was funny:**

**{_soccercrazy931: _Haha, that's a very amusing idea. But I think Elena's goal is to NOt become a vampire. Very funny though..hehe...}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**

* * *

**

**Elena POV**

I started to slowly gain consciousness. The first thing I felt was that I didn't feel cold and that I was sleeping on a soft cushion instead of the hard floor I was used to lying on every night. _What the hell? _

Then I remembered that Damon had let me sleep in Stefan's room.

I snuggled closer to the cushion I was laying against, wrapping my arms tightly around it. It shifted a little bit. _Wait, it __**moved? **_

My head snapped up, and I then realized the 'cushion' I was sleeping against was no other than Damon Salvatore.

"Hey," he said calmly, a tad bit of sadness in his eyes.

On impulse, I bolted up from the bed, and ended landing on the ground _hard. Ow. _

"Are you okay?" he called quietly from the bed.

* * *

**Damon POV **

I was hesitant on what to do next, especially when she was in my arms like this. "Hey."

I guess she was so startled because the next thing I know, she's fallen off the side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not moving from my spot. I knew that if I went to help her, she'd be even more reserved than ever, but I took my chances I sped to her spot.

I offered my hand to her, and she flinched away. Her eyes gestured that she and her emotions were starting to wall up again. "Don't touch me." She tried to move away from me.

I was hurt by her words. But I stepped back and gave her room. "Did you want anything particular for breakfast?"

She shook her head.

"Let's go then." Without further protest, I took her hand and led her out of Stefan's room, to the top of the stairs.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I felt Damon stiffen. _Someone was at the door._

I was sort of in shock. Before I knew it, he was instantly steering me in the other direction, back to Stefan's bedroom.

"You'd better keep quiet," he warned me, before shutting and locking the door.

The initial shock wore off of me and I started pounding on the door. If someone was here, maybe they could hear me.

Even through the noise I was making, I could still hear Damon opening the door and letting that person in.

_"I came to see you for a reason, Damon." _Liz Forbes? _The sheriff? _I tried to make myself louder.

_"And why is that?"_ I heard Damon ask.

Liz didn't continue. She was distracted by the racket I was making._ "What is that noise?" _

I heard Damon pause. "_I'll be right back." _

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a furious Damon. I backed away, intimidated by him.

"You should've listened to me," he growled.

The next I knew, I was bound; tied up against the headboard and gagged. I was locked in once again but this time I couldn't move, nor make any sound.

I was crying, mostly because I was upset now that I had no chance of escaping.

_I knew there were a lot of surprises from Damon, but I hadn't anticipated that he would go as far as tying me up against my will. _

My tears and silent sobbing blurred out Liz's and Damon's conversation downstairs, and when I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, I knew that Sheriff Forbes was gone. Damon was coming up the stairs now.

I flinched when I still saw the fury in his eyes, but was surprised when I noticed a fraction of guilt, anguish, and regret.

Damon slowly climbed up on the bed crawling towards me. Hesitantly, he reached out to silently stroke the side of my cheek, thumb wiping away lone tears. I tried to turn my head in the other direction.

His gentle hands went behind my head to until the piece of cloth that was gagging my mouth. His hands reached out around me to untie the tight grip the rope had on my wrist.

I slumped when all of the knots came undone.

Damon just took his time stroking my hair, for minutes.

Then he stood up. "Let's go down for breakfast," the sadness and regret in his eyes faded, like what just happened minutes didn't occur.

I was never going to forgive him for what he did. "I don't want to."

"You have to eat," Damon said is his _regular _warning tone. "Don't make me drag you downstairs."

My angry eyes flashed up to his. "_You just think that you can order me around like I'm some kind of prisoner. That's what I feel like. A _prisoner. _I'm done feeling like crap because I'm stuck in this house. You're not the only one feeling pain, okay? I'm tired of being cooped up in this house for _no _absolute reason whatsoever—_"

I was interrupted by Damon's overwhelming lips crashing down on mine.

* * *

**Please review! I know, I'm sorry it's short!**

**Thank you all so much for giving me 22 reviews for last chapter when I only asked for 15! :)**

**New Goal:**

**20 Reviews=New Update!**

**Please review! Give me your thoughts! PM me or something! **

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

**P.S. I've figured out an exact date for the Elena/Elijah fanfic...February 1st...so please look out for it whoever's interested!:)**

**P.S.S. Please go on my profile and vote on my poll! Thanks! :)**


	14. I'm in Love

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They inspire me. :) **

**Okay, so I didn't QUITE reach my goal, but I'm updating because I got a pretty good amount of reviews anyways. ;)**

**Review Reply to:**

**_avidwriter1010 _(sorry, I know I'm missing a . between your Penname but every time I DO type the . your Penname just disappears)~****Haha, very funny. XD. Here's your next chapter to find out. Elijah and Elena story submitted! *Yay* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**

* * *

****Elena POV**

I gasped in surprise, not expecting to be interrupted by something as sudden as Damon's lips.

They were soft, yet yearning and forceful against mine. They were passionate, yet aggressive and a little rough.

Instinctively, my hands crept up to caress Damon's face. His arms were wrapping around my waist.

Before I knew it, I was underneath him, lying on my back on the bed. And Damon swooped down to capture my lips again.

I moaned as our mouths and tongues battled for dominance. Damon's arms left my waist to pin my wrists above my head before going back to my lips.

I wasn't thinking, I had no _thoughts _about what to do after the kiss, or if I was going to have regrets or not. All I had on my mind was my_ need _for Damon, the _passion _I had to match his. My worries and sadness was forgotten, replaced by a fire I never knew I had possessed.

Then, I felt one of his hands go up my shirt, and I stiffened. _I can't go that far. Not yet, anyway. _

I tried to wriggle out of Damon's grasp and he let go of me and sat back, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I…I can't d-do that wi-with…you," I was sputtering.

When Damon was silent, I thought he was mad. "I'm sorry—"

In a flash he was holding me, his hands cradling my face gently. "You're fine, Elena. You did nothing wrong."

_Oh, but I did, Damon. _I felt regret seeping into my skin. _I can't believe that I kissed you. After everything that you had done to me, I still can't believe it. _

But I didn't deny the next decision I made. _I have feelings for Damon._

I was torn between two different guys. But I started to question my loyalty towards Jake. _Was I really in love with him? Was he just a replacement—something to kill time with? _

After minutes of spooning me, Damon carried me off the bed, downstairs, setting me down on the kitchen table and got to work.

I finally mustered up the courage to speak up.

"Damon?"

He turned to me. "Hm?"

"…I'm…kind of in the mood for…coffee."

"Is that so?"

I prayed that Damon wouldn't get mad at the next words that came out of my mouth. "Am I allowed to…go out with you…out to get some?" _I missed the outdoors. I missed having the feeling of the warm sun in my face, and the breeze that followed. _

Damon froze at my words. "You mean like _out _out?"

I nodded quietly. _I knew this was a bad idea. Now Damon was going to get all mad and I'll have to face the consequences. _

"No, Elena. You're not ready yet to get out yet."

"But why _can't _I? You keep me captive like I'm some kind of animal—"

Damon interrupted me. "I don't have to explain myself," he said sternly.

Elena quieted her voice. "I know, but I still don't know why you're keeping me here. I _really _want to go outside."

He walked over to her, kneeling down to my level.

"In time," he started, "you _will _get to go outside. Not yet. I just want to make sure you're safe and you won't get hurt."

"Tomorrow's my birthday…" I murmured, hoping that the statement would give me some leeway to what I wanted.

Damon's eyes softened. "Really?"

I nodded. Maybe he would _consider _letting me out.

"And you're turning 22?"

I nodded again.

He thought about it. "How about," Damon offered, "you ask me again tomorrow again, huh? I may have a different answer."

I gave a small smile. "Okay." I was grateful he was giving me a chance at all.

Damon gave me a peck on the cheek before returning to the task of making breakfast. "Did you want me to make you coffee?"

I nodded. "Can I have an omelet too?" I added.

"Mmhhmm."

Minutes later, I dove into an omelet, which I enjoyed immensely, mostly because for the past week, I had been too depressed to pay attention to what I was eating or doing.

I smiled at Damon appreciate between chews and swallows, and he looked like he was beaming.

* * *

**Damon POV**

This was the first time I had seen Elena happy in a long time. Hell, this was the first time I'd seen her smiling since she returned to _Mystic Falls. _

I was glad _I _was the source of that happiness; _I _was the reason why she was smiling at me right now. All it took was something as simple as an omelet.

I felt happiness and passion when I had kissed Elena earlier. I rejoiced in my mind when I had felt her kissing back. She made me happy.

* * *

**Elena POV**

_He _made _me _happy.

* * *

**Damon POV **

I was no longer that heartless horrible monster anymore. My cold heart had finally thawed.

* * *

**Elena POV**

This was the first time I had felt such pure happiness in a long time.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was in love with her.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I was in love with him. I don't know how it happened, it just did.

* * *

**YAY! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I tried to kinda make it long...Also, I know this story went kinda fast, since it was less than 24 hours ago that Elena hated Damon...well...I was too impatient to skim through all of that 'growing trust' part and went straight to the Delena. ;)**

**Please give me your thoughts!**

**Ask any questions and I will try to reply to you!**

**Hope you guys weren't disappointed! :)**

**...my goal is still 20+=new update. Just a goal, but reviews DO affect how fast I update. **

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

**P.S. I just submitted my new Elijah/Elena story! Please check it out! Don't worry, it will start to get interesting around the 4th to 5th chapter! Thanks. :)**

**P.S.S. I'm still taking votes for my polls! Please don't hesitate! **


	15. Influencing Damon

**Author's Note: Again, I didn't reach my goal, but I loved the reviews anyway. :) Keep up the good work, peoples. **

**So, this chapter may be a little more romantic than what I usually do. Graphic is what I mean. It's not smutty-sexual-or anything, but LOTS of kissing and there is some blood exchange. _You've been warned. ;)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**Elena POV**

_"Please_?" I begged Damon.

Today was my birthday, and I want to go outside _so _badly. It was killing me. I was going crazy just staying in this house.

"I _promise _I'll behave. Just give me five minutes outside. _One minute._ Please Damon?" I tried to give him my best pouty face.

Damon was still hesitating. He was leaning against the headboard of his bed, and I was sitting at the foot of the bed, trying to change his mind; to assure him that there was nothing out there in the world to be afraid of.

"I'm _still _not sure, Elena. I still don't think it's safe out there."

I groaned. "Is this about Jake?" I questioned. "Because I'm pretty sure he's _gone _now. Our vacation was only supposed to be for a week. I'm pretty sure Jake's given up on me." I honestly didn't know how I felt about Jake now.

Damon sighed. "Convince me."

I didn't stop talking. "Well, you see, it's been over a week and I'm getting a bit _crazy _in this house and also—"

He chuckled, interrupting me. "No, I mean," he explained, crawling over to where I was until he was sitting in front of me, "_convince me _convince me."

_Oh. _I suddenly understood the meaning behind his words. _He wants me to convince him like how I used to convince Jake. _The most powerful weapon I had with Jake. _Seduction. _

I suddenly had an idea. I stood up and walked past Damon to get to the nightstand. I headed for the drawer.

He groaned, thinking that I was trying to convince him by ignoring him. "Elena, I didn't mean _give-me-the-silent-treatment-until-you-get-what-you-want _convincing."

"Shut up for a minute," I muttered, opening the drawer, looking for something.

"Then what—"

Then I found it. _A safety pin. _"Aha!" I said in triumph.

Almost immediately, I turned around and brought Damon's face down to my own, kissing him hard.

He moaned eagerly against my mouth, returning the pressure. My fingers curled into Damon's hair and he pulled me closer to his body.

I tried to show him I was _very _convincing. Apparently, he didn't think that was enough.

Damon suddenly had me pinned up against the wall, his tongue lapping up and down my neck. "You're going to have to do a _lot _more than that," he whispered against my skin.

I smirked. I knew this was going to happen. "I know."

Before he realized, I had him pushed down on his bed. He obliged and let me.

I climbed on top of him and shifted until I was practically straddling his chest. Making sure Damon was watching, I took the safety pin I had in my hand and pricked my finger, slightly cringing when the pinpoint broke through my skin. Blood started to well up in my finger, and, quickly, I started to apply the blood on my lips. This was new to me, since this seducing method was a little more extreme than what I usually did. I was seducing a goddamn _vampire _for goodness sake.

When I was sure that every spot of my mouth was covered in my own blood, I looked back down at Damon, who seemed mesmerized by the sight.

I smirked. "So how am I doing now?" I said these words seductively into his ear, leaning down before leaning back up.

Damon moaned in response, at a loss for words.

I leaned down again. My lips moved up his face, towards his lips; I made sure I left a trail of my blood behind.

When I reached Damon's lips, my tongue crept out to slide some of the blood off of my lips, and reached onto Damon's to apply it there.

I waited for him to taste it; this being the first time he's ever had my blood at all.

His tongue crept out to catch my blood on his lips, and something in his eyes changed.

Before I knew it, Damon reversed us so that I was underneath him. His lips were on mine roughly, and I responded with equal the passion.

He made sure he had licked my lips clean. Then Damon kissed me again before applying kisses down my jaw, to my neck, to my throat.

I felt him hesitate there.

"Go ahead," I encouraged him, giving him a leveled gaze. When Damon didn't do anything, I took my nearly-healing bloody finger and swept it across his lips, hoping he would give into temptation. "_Bite me."_ I hoped my tone would convince me.

He groaned. "Come here, kitten." Damon took my face gently in his hands, still pressing butterfly kisses against my neck.

I felt his fangs graze my skin and automatically, I stiffened,

Damon sighed, before pulling back up to me to look into my eyes. "Elena, you're going to have to _relax._ It'll feel better that way."

I tried to relax, but found it hard with Damon's vampire face right in front of me.

Trying to help me, he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, and another one, and another one.

Little by little, my guard started to go down; eventually, Damon's lips kissed down to my throat again. When I felt his fangs start to press down, I grasped Damon's hair and thought about the Damon's caring side, telling myself that there was _nothing _to be afraid of. Damon wouldn't hurt me.

I felt him bite down. I gasped, not in pain but—to my surprise—pleasure. I moaned when I felt Damon sucking the bite, tongue tapping at it.

I felt a pleasurable sensation and I felt my mind mingle with Damon's. He was completely exposed to me now. I knew his guard was completely down, and that mine was too.

It felt like forever when Damon pulled back. He was literally beaming, and he pressed his lips against mine again gently.

Damo bit into his wrist, and I started to drink slowly, this time actually starting to notice for the first time how rich his blood tasted. It was sort of sweet and creamy in a way.

**He leaned lower to whisper in my ear. "You," Damon started, "can go out whenever you want to."**

"Really?" My eyes widened and I stared up at Damon in surprise. _Was it too good to be true?_

He gave me a genuine smile. "Really."

"How 'bout right now?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Let's go then."

* * *

**Please review! Please! **

**I love them so much! And I NEED them!**

**Thanks to the reviewers who've followed me so far into this story!**

**REVIEW!**

**Goal: 20+ reviews=new chapter...just a goal...**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

**P.S. Thank you those who checked out my "When Was I Ever Good Enough for You?" story. It means so much to me. :) Thank you _avidwriter1010 _for reviewing this and that story. **

**P.S.S. Also, whenever I update this fanfic, you'll see that the Elijah/Elena fic has been updated too. Every time that I update this one, the other one will be updated also.**

**P.S.S.S. Special acknowledgement to _MysticWriterGoddness _reading and reviewing all of my stuff! Thank you so much :)**

**P.S.S.S.(Dang, that's a lot of s's) Please vote on my poll if you haven't already! It means a lot! **


	16. Damon and Elena Out

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm sorry it's been a while. **

**And thank you for helping me reach my goal. I'd be in a better mood, but today, I asked a guy out and got rejected. I'm in depression. Unfortunately, that affected my writing a ton. Sorry. :( so this chapter may not be as good. **

**Thank you _soccercrazy931 _for always being the first to review. :)**

**Also, if any of you readers saw the embarrassing two anonymous reviews-from _Lizzzz-_I got, please ignore them. They're from my cousin. I'll be blocking those two soon. **

**...Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I was so excited. I couldn't help it. I was getting permission to go outside for the first time in weeks.

I was jumpy. I was shaking so much I had a hard time buttoning up my coat. My fingers were trembling.

Eventually, Damon took control and buttoned up my coat for me. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

I nodded feebly. I had to admit, I was nervous.

Damon's hand stopped on the doorknob, but didn't quite open it yet. "Do you have everything you need?"

I nodded again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure?"

I was literally bouncing. "Damon, just _open the door_."

"All right," Damon said, chuckling, "no need to get anxious."

Unexpectedly, he picked me up and sped out of the house. I screamed, surprised.

After seconds, Damon dropped me. I scowled at him and was about to stand up—and then my hands touched something softly grazing my hand.

I looked down to find my hand in green grass, the first sign of nature I had seen in weeks.

I slid my fingers through the grass again, giggling when the scratchy plant slipped through my fingers. I felt like this was the first time I had seen grass in years.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I watched Elena with admiration as she acknowledged the ground underneath her.

I felt bad for keeping her locked up inside when I saw how much she appreciated being outside.

It was only when Elena started rolling around in the grass that I cleared my throat to make known of my presence.

When Elena turned back to me, I saw her blushing. "Uh, Damon I can explain—"

"It's okay," I answered, smiling, "I know it's been a while since you've been in the outdoors. I just didn't know how much it mattered to you."

She got up and ran to give me a hug. "Can I go shopping?" Elena asked, whispering the words into my ear.

I hesitated. _She just got the privilege to go outside. _"Er…Elena—"

"_Please?"_ she begged to me with the little pouty face she knew I couldn't resist. "I _promise _I'll be good. I just want to look. I was to go into _town. Please?_"

I had a hard time concentrating when she was raining kisses down my face and neck.

_"Please please please please?" _Elena kept saying.

I groaned in defeat. "_Alright," _I said, "but only for a little bit."

Elena had never looked happier.

* * *

"Can we stop now?" I groaned in complaint. I _had_ to be holding at least fifteen shopping bags from multiple stores.

Elena turned away from the rack of clothes and used her puppy dog eyes on me. "But we haven't even gotten to the good stores yet."

I looked shocked. "There's _more_?"

"Plenty more," she answered with a playful smirk.

"No," I told her firmly, trying to keep on a serious expression, "you just got the privilege to go outside. Don't take advantage of it."

"But—"

"Or else," I warned, "you'll be back inside my house with no freedom whatsoever."

"Okay," Elena said in a small voice.

I raised my eyebrows at how obliging she was being. Maybe she _was _grateful.

And I was hungry. I looked at Elena again, who was busy scrutinizing a pair of jeans. _Would she be okay if I left her for a few hours? _

She seemed really occupied. _And I'll only be a few minutes. _

Without informing her, I slipped out of the store to find someone tasty.

* * *

Minutes later, I came back to find that Elena wasn't in the spot that I had left her in. I was confused.

After checking all the other nearby shopping outlets, I was panicking. _How could I have lost her so fast? _

The next thought in my head angered me. _She'd better not have run away. _I was seething with fury. _She'd better not have. _

_After all that we went through? _All my frenzied emotions were mixing. _She'd just leave me like that? _

For the next passing minutes—which felt more like hours—I waited, looking for Elena in the alley, similar to what I used to do for the past four years.

Soon, I heard Elena's similar humming and the tappity-tap of her heels. When she neared the place I was hiding, I grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

Elena looked shocked. She had two cups in her hand that were now spilled on the ground. I paid those no attention.

"_Where were you?" _I demanded angrily. "_Why didn't you tell me where you went? You think that whenever I go away for a few minutes that you can just run off like that?" _

Her eyes were filling with tears. _Good, I hope she was feeling guilty. _

I continued. "_Are you really that stupid? Were you actually dumb enough to run away from me?" _

Elena's eyes were spilling with tears. "I…I…"

"You _what?" _I shouted at her, urging her to finish.

"…I got you some coffee…"

All the fury left me. "What?" I must have heard her wrong.

"When you were gone," Elena explained quietly, looking down at the ground with tears trailing her cheeks, "I wanted to surprise you, so I got you some coffee."

I immediately let go of her. _Coffee? _I got all worked up over some _coffee? _

I felt stupid. "Elena, I'm really sorry." I hadn't meant to get rough with her like I did. I just wanted to know where she had been.

"_Don't," _Elena protested, when I had tried to embrace her.

I was broken. _I had broke her. _

"Do you want me to take you back to my house?" I asked her in a gentle voice.

She whimpered and nodded.

On the way, I took the shopping bags I had left in my hiding place and put them in my car. Elena got in the car and we were silent the whole trip back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Again, I'm sorry that my writing was a disappointment. I'm just really heartbroken right now.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Maybe reviews will get me out of my depressing mood.**

**20+ reviews=new update. **

**toodles**

**~3m!2y**

**P.S. vote on my poll please. I also updated the Elijah/Elena story. **


	17. Guess Who?

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. And thank you for most of you being concerned. I'm feeling better already . :)**

**200 reviews already? You guys make me so happy. :) I'd acknowledge the 200th reviewer but I lost count of who it was. **

**So, I don't mean to accuse plagiarism and be mean, but I was checking out VD stories, and there's this one particular story that the near the end of its first chapter sounds suspiciously like the first chapter of this/my story. Also, that story's second chapter, it's general idea was pretty much the same-or maybe really similar-to THIS story's second chapter. I'd appreciate it if you guys check out that story, too, so you can tell me what you think. To reassure me it's just my defensive mood, and that the other writer did not copy me. The story is called "The Story Left Untold" by sarahserenity6296. PLEASE assure me that she didn't plagiarize or copy anything off of this story.**

**Also, this chapter is really short. Sorry. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

**Elena POV **

I still couldn't believe that Damon got worked up over me getting some coffee for only like three minutes. I was shocked at how aggressive he was, and a little hurt.

But mostly, I was mad. _How _dare _he treat me like a pet. Damon does not own me. _

When we got to the boarding house, I got out of the car as fast as I could, attempting to avoid Damon whenever possible.

I failed when I ran into him. "Elena," Damon tried to explain in a gentle but firm voice, "we need to talk."

I shoved past him. "There's nothing to talk about," I spat. Damon had already made it clear enough. Apparently, I belonged to him now.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. _"Oh yes there is._ That was a misunderstanding. I had thought that—instead of buying coffee—you were trying to run away from me—"

"Why does it matter?" I snapped, interrupting Damon. "Either way, you still treat me like I'm some kind of _pet _to you. I _don't _belong to you. I own _myself._" I felt bold saying those transition of words.

I had struck Damon speechless. I wasn't done yet.

"Is it because you're so used to being the dominant one? Huh? Does that make you feel _big _and _strong?_ Isn't being a vampire being dominant enough?"

Damon winced. I knew I had struck a chord there.

"_Exactly, _Damon."

I pulled my arm from his grasp and stomped back into the boarding house. I was trying to climb up the stairs as fast as I could, taking two steps at a time.

"Elena _wait_—"

"Leave me alone—"

I never had time to finish. Before I could say anything else, I watched the front door window break.

The most unlikely person jump into the situation. _Jake. _

I was about to question what he was doing here but Jake did the last thing I expected him to do.

_Without further ado, Jake ran up to Damon and stabbed him a with a stake he had suddenly whipped out. _

Damon dropped to the ground, screaming in agony.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. Thanks for helping me reach my goal.**

**Thoughts, ideas, opinions, and questions are welcomed. **

**Please help me reach it again. 20+=new update**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Appreciate it if you vote on my poll if you haven't already. :)**

***Give me your take on the new VD episode that came out a few days ago. What did you guys like about it? Were you disappointed?**

***I'd love it if you read the "The Story Left Untold" by sarahserenity6296 to assure me that she did not plagiarize. Or if you think that she did.**


	18. Jake Attack

**Author's Note: Thank's for all the reviews, guys. They make me smile. :) Like This. :) Yea. **

**I didn't entirely reach my goal, but getting reviews is better than nothing. **

**And this is pretty short because I was in a rush and didn't want to submit this at 8:00 (aka Vampire Diaries airing time)**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**Elena POV**

I stared in horror as I watched Jake stab Damon with the stake.

Millions of questions were going through my head at once in a second. _Is Damon DEAD? How did Jake know where I was? Where in the world did Jake get that stake? What will Damon do to him? _

But I already knew the ultimate question: _whose side am I on? _

But without further hesitation, I found myself running down the stairs to the limp form of Damon. _Oh, god. He's already starting to lose color._

But when I got to the bottom, I was caught in the arms of Jake. He didn't notice that I was struggling.

"I'm right here," he tried to sooth me, completely unaware that I wanted to get out of his arms. "Don't worry Elena…"

He was cradling my unwilling body, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the weak Damon across the room.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore…"

"Jake!" I literally shrieked at him. _"Let. Me. Go."_

Jake froze. His face looked shocked. "What?" the tight hold on me released.

Without anything in my face, I practically leaped at Damon. His body was unresponsive when I tried to shake him.

Tears were streaming down my face. I ignored Jake behind me who was not only confused but was attempting to drag me away from Damon.

It felt like Stefan had died all over again. The man that I loved was dying.

Without thinking I grabbed a sharp knife from that was sticking out of Jake's satchel and slit my wrist open.

I didn't pay attention to Jake's shouting protest behind me as I led my wrist to Damon's mouth. I heard the blood trickle down his throat. I already felt myself losing my strength.

I ignored Jake's screams—literal screams—of horror.

I watched as the color returned to his cheeks, and I smiled as Damon started to grow warm under my touch.

I didn't notice that Damon was healthy and carrying me until I realized that I was in his bed.

"I'll be right back, kitten," I heard him say, placing a small kiss to my forehead, "you just rest. I have to deal with something right now."

And then I was alone in the bedroom.

I was weak, but I could still hear as Damon threw Jake into the wall harshly. "_You idiot," _I heard the vampire's powerful voice boom.

_No. _As much as I loathed Jake for what he did, I didn't want Damon to kill him.

I heard Jake's weak tone. "I…I was...trying to save her."

I was watching from the stairs, and neither Jake nor Damon acknowledged my presence. Damon had Jake by his throat against the wall.

"From who?" Damon demanded, "I was protecting her. _The whole time_."

Jake shot Damon a glare. "_You. She deserves better." _

I watched Damon's expression change. He dropped his deathly hold on Jake and turned to grab some bourbon. "Get out. By the time I finish this glass, _I want you gone._"

"I'm not leaving without her."

Damon immediately forgot the glass in his hand. He spun sharply. "And you think _I _can accept that? Dude, _you've no idea. _I can't live without Elena. _She belongs in my life_."

I was touched hearing Damon says those words. But I was stunned to hear the next words come out of his mouth.

"_I love her._"

I gasped. Damon and Jake finally realized that I was eavesdropping on their whole conversation.

I could see in Jake's eyes that he wanted to grab me and take me away, but I saw Damon give him a warning glance.

I stepped down the stairs slowing, walking up to both men until I was a few feet away from them. "Did you really mean it?" I whispered in a quiet voice, turning to Damon.

Warily, he nodded.

I softened. _I loved him too. _

Damon and I were staring at each other lovingly. It was like seeing him for the first time.

And then Jake's obnoxious voice cut into our gazing. "Aw, _c'mon, _Elena. You know he's just _saying _that."

I turned to glare at Jake. _How dare he. _

"What do you want, Jake?"

"I'm here to save you," he answered in—what he attempted to be a passionate tone, which instead turned out to sound more obsessive.

**Damon growled. "_She doesn't _want _to be saved, you—_"**

I place a hand on Damon's chest. "Let me talk to him."

His menacing expression dissolved to turn into confusion.

"Give me five minutes to talk to Jake," I reasoned with Damon firmly.

"But—"

_"Five minutes." _

Damon sighed in defeat. He walked out of the boarding house, saying "I'm gonna go…get something to eat.

Then I was left alone with Jake in the house.

I turned back to him.

* * *

**Hahaha...please review! Please for my sake! **

** Haha...too much Damon/Jake interaction? Next chapter is the Elena/Jake talk. Ooohh! Suspernseful! jkjk...**

** Please review! Complaints! Thoughts! Questions! **

** TOODLES!**

** ~3m!2y**

** *BTW this is your LAST CHANCE to vote on my poll...I'm closing it and putting up a new on in THREE days! :) **


	19. The Truth

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the wonderful and positive reviews! I'm been noticing, though, that the amount of reviews I get from each person is decreasing...:( so...is there something in my fanfic that you guys don't like? Something you all want me to add?**

**And I noticed that my chapters are getting shorter. I know. I've just been trying to meet deadlines here...and I'm working on two other stories...and I'm in the middle of Beta Reading 6 people now...haha**

**Don't worry..I think they'll get longer from here. :)**

**Please read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**Elena POV **

I gulped. I knew I was going to have to break Jake's heart.

He was waiting impatiently for me to speak. "Well?"

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly. "I'm sorry," I whispered, so quiet that Jake had a hard time hearing, "but I _can't _go away with you."

"Why? Because you're in love with that parasite too?" Jake was growing colder by the second.

"Jake, _please_—"

He stopped me. _"Stop lying. _You're still in love with me. I know it. I knew that you were gonna fall into this vampire's trap."

I stiffened. "_I'm _the one that's lying? Are you kidding me? You show up here like Van Helsing with your stakes and weapons—which by the way I have _never _seen you with before—and _I'm _the one that's lying?"

Jake was speechless.

"What _else _haven't you told me?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"Jake what _else _are you keeping from me?"

"It's not important," he answered nervously, shifting his feet.

I was furious. "The _hell _it's important. Jake, what having you been keeping from me?"

Jake didn't say anything.

"Jake!"

He literally exploded. "_Alight! I killed Stefan! _Okay? _I'm sorry but _I'm _the one that murdered him_!"

I was shocked. _Jake? Out of all the people, my _fiancée _was the killer? Oh, shit. Oh, shit. _

Unfortunately, Damon wasn't here to help me maul Jake.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him. Without warning, I tackled him. He hadn't expected my attack and was sent falling backwards.

"Elena…" Jake attempted to defend himself.

"_What was all that talk about him always being remembered? And that he was lucky to have me? Were those all lies? Were you feeding me these lies the whole time? _Was our relationship a lie, too?"

"No!" Jake shouted sincerely. _Bastard. _

I was throwing swings and punches at him angrily, which he skillfully dodged. _Bastard. _

"How _could _you?" My tear-streaked face was full of hurt and betrayal.

That's when Damon arrived on the scene. He immediately came to halt me.

"Elena! Stop!"

Damon grabbed me off of Jake and I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, trying to jump at Jake again, who was backing away ever so slowly.

"Elena, why are you so _mad?"_ Damon questioned, still restraining me.

"He killed him! Jake is the one that killed him!"

Damon tried to soothe me, unaware with who 'he' was. "Whatever it is, Elena, it'll be okay…"

I was unfazed. "Stefan! he killed _Stefan!" _I screamed in angst.

"Huh?" he must've thought he'd heard wrong.

"Jake murdered Stefan! He's a murderer!"

Damon stiffened. He slowly but menacingly turned to Jake, who had a nervous and feared expression on his face.

"You," Damon warned in a cold, controlled tone, "better get out in the next five seconds, because I will _not _hesitate to rip out heart out right here and right now."

Jake flinched. "But, Elena—"

"Get out!" both Damon and I screamed.

Jake had a miserable expression on his face. But he opened the front door. Right before he stepped out, though, he turned to me. "Elena," he murmured in a sad voice, "I _love _you, and I always will. I hope you realize that one day," he placed something small into my hand, "that you may have been better off with the other choice."

Then Jake simply walked out of the boarding house, out of town; _out of my life. _

Damon turned to me tenderly. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, tears that I had been holding back spilled uncontrollably.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold me," I sobbed out, holding my arms out for Damon.

Immediately, I was in Damon's arms. He cradled my form gently, rocking me back and forth.

I opened my hand and found out what Jake had given me was his engagement ring.

I finally knew my place in the world. I may not have been entirely happy with it, but I knew it was where I belonged.

I was finally home.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**

** Again: is there anything you want me to add in this fic? Anything you don't like?**

** Requests are welcomed. Opinion, questions, or thoughts please put in your review!**

** TOODLES!**

** ~3m!2y**

** *My new poll is up! Please vote on my profile!**

** *Tell me your take on the latest VD episode! Thoughts, opinions...my take on the episode were many mixed emotions...**


	20. Dealing With Damon

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far and is so loyal! I love you all! **

**I'm still noticing that I'm losing readers and reviewers...ad I know you guys say that nothing is wrong in my story...but I'm seriously getting worried...oh well...**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...only Jake who I am very disappointed in right now...XD**

**Elena POV**

I practically spent the past two days in bed, my face stuffed in a pillow.

So, I had figured out the truth about Jake: he was a vampire hunter. He had killed Stefan. He had stopped after falling in love with me.

So, my vampire lover's brother who was also one of my boyfriends got murdered by my ex-fiancée who's a vampire hunter.

I had spent multiple hours of every day pondering my life; my choices; my actions.

"What's gonna make you cheer up?" Damon groaned. I felt the weight shift on the mattress as he crawled toward me.

His fingers wound in my hair, playing with the locks gently. "You wanna go shopping again?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want to go out for some coffee?"

I murmured a muffled "no" into the pillow.

"Do you wanna go _anywhere_?"

I shook my head.

Damon sighed. "That's it."

Before I knew it, Damon had me over his shoulder, speeding downstairs quickly. I shrieked when we came to an abrupt stop.

"Don't _do _that," I glared at him in annoyance, and he was doing his signature 'eye thing.'

Damon set me down.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you love it."

I walked over to the couch. "Not really," I commented. I did the exact same thing I did upstairs in the bedroom—I stuffed my face in another pillow, lying on the couch.

"No," Damon said, attempting to guide me away from the safety of the couch pillow. "What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong?"_ I scoffed. "My _vampire _boyfriend's brother died by my ex-fiancée's vampire-hunting skills. _And my vampire boyfriend keeps my captive like an animal._"

"I do _not,"_ he said defensively.

I gave him a look.

Damon threw his hands up. "_Okay," _he admitted, "so maybe I'm a _little _over-protective."

_"Damon, _you've just let me have the privilege to go outside, you _freak _when I'm out of your sight for just a few minutes, and you used to _lock me up in a cell_."

He winced at my tone. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, here's the deal—don't treat me like a pet."

Damon held out his hand. "Deal—"

"Wait," I said sternly, "I'm not done yet. Not only can't you treat me like a pet, you have to stop being so possessive over me. I want to be able to leave this house without you being right _next _to me. I want to be able to visit others without you watching me from a window. I want to be able to take care of _myself. _I want to be able to go anywhere I want without your permission or approval. I want to be able to feel more like you _equal; _not a prisoner or a lover of submission."

I stuck out my hand. "_Now _we have a deal."

Now Damon was the one to pull his hand back. _"Woah. _That's a handful."

I shrugged. "It seems _fair _to me."

He smirked. "Life is unfair, kitten. Deal with it."

I huffed and moved away from Damon, walking to the other side of the living room, embracing a chair.

"Aw, c'mon, Elena," Damon complained, "don't be like _this_."

I ignored him. If he was refusing to treat me like an equal, then I might as well be a mute—and blind, and deaf, and all that other crap. I'd be a living toy for Damon.

"Elena?"

I didn't answer. I was scowling at the fire.

At first he was amused, now he was starting to get bothered.

I felt him slide next to me in the chair. I didn't respond when he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you mad?"

"I'm _pissed," _I grumbled, "but I guess I officially belong to you. I'm now your personal slave."

He seemed confused.

I held my arms out to him. "Take me as you like."

Damon looked shocked. "What?"

"Do whatever you want to me," I said in a monotonously, blank tone.

His face hardened at my words. "Just because I'm not agreeing to your terms does _not _make you a whore."

"Whatever."

Minutes passed before Damon said anything. "Okay, I get to have some terms of my own then."

My eyes widened in surprised. "Does that mean you're agreeing?" I asked, trying to hide the happiness out of my voice.

"First of all," he said, completely ignoring my question, "_I _have to accompany you on at least a _few _of these 'adventures' outside. Got it?"

I nodded excitedly.

"Secondly, there's _no _way I'm having you take care of yourself. So deal with that."

I pouted, but didn't make a big deal. Of _course _Damon was going to be concerned about me.

"Oh, and also, living arrangements aren't changing. _You are living under my roof Elena Gilbert and that is that._"

"Okay," I answered with a smile.

He smiled, realizing how well I was cooperating. "_Lastly, _I don't expect much from you, but, no matter what, you'd _better _be next to me while I'm sleeping or I'm gonna have a bitch fit with these _terms _and _conditions_."

"_Deal._" I said gleefully, unable to conceal my joy. I stuck my hand out.

Damon pulled back. "_Wait_. One more thing. If this is going to happen, then today doesn't count. _Tomorrow's my day._"

I was confused. "What?"

He rolls his eyes impatiently. "If I agree to this deal, _you _have to do whatever _I _want to do. Tomorrow's _my _day."

I sighed in defeat. _Damon might as well have one last day for me to belong to him. _

"It's settled then. Deal?" I hold out my hand for confirmation.

"Deal." Instead, Damon grabs me and pulls me into a passionate kiss to seal our deal.

* * *

**Ooh...I wonder what Damon's gonna do on his day...**

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment! **

**If you guys have a question please don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review! I'll answer it somehow!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***What'd you guys think of last night's episode? Pretty dramatic, huh?**

***Please vote on my poll! Remember...it's the one that I put up a few days ago...so it's sorta new!**

***Does anyone here like smut? Because I was thinking...maybe at the last chapter of this fanfic...I could do a lemon/smut scene...**


	21. Damon's Day: Part I

**Author's Note: Hi guys...thanks for all the great reviews. :) they make me smile like this.**

**So...your guy's opinions on making this a smut fanfic varied a lot. For now, there won't be any smut...but there MAY be one scene in the conclusion (last chapter) of this story.**

**So, this is part 1 of "Damon's Day" which is spent INSIDE the house, part two will be outside...and part 2 will probably be MUCH better**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

**Elena POV**

"Elena," I heard a deep voice murmur, "wake up…"

I assumed that I was still in dream mode. I ignored the voice.

"Get up."

I soon recognized Damon's voice. Groaning, I wrapped myself underneath the blanket even more. It was too early.

Damon grabbed the blanket from on top of me and pushed it aside. "Elena, _it's my day_."

"Too _early,_" I complained in a mumbling voice. I managed to avoid the blinding sunlight from the window by keeping my face in the pillow.

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I know. Get _up._"

I didn't move.

"_Elena,"_ I heard him drawl in a warning tone.

"I'm not getting out of bed," I answered stubbornly.

Damon growled.

I heard him shift away for a second, and I grew wary of what he was doing.

Unexpectedly, I was showered with millions of droplets of freezing cold water and I sat up in alarm. I was _completely_ soaked.

There Damon was, with the annoying smirk on his face, and a—now—empty bucket.

"Now get up," he said, turning away, like what he just did never happened.

I glared at him, like looking at him any longer would burn a hole through his back.

"Elena, go shower and get dressed."

Huffing, I stomped over to the bathroom.

Damon made a big deal in smacking my ass when I trudged past. "Good girl."

_Perv._

* * *

After the shower, I was fully awake. I put on a tank and a pair of skinny jeans before walking out of the bathroom again. I found Damon in the same position.

He took his time to scan my body up and down, circling me like a predator. "You look _yummy_," Damon leered.

I rolled my eyes. "_That's _a relief," I answered sarcastically.

He stopped himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he breathed in my hair. "And you _smell _delicious too."

"That's great, Damon," I said, sighing; "Now where are you planning to take me?"

Damon chuckled in my hair. "Nowhere, _for now_."

I was confused. "Then what _are _we planning to do right now?"

He ignored my question. Damon had removed the hair from the side of my neck, nipping the skin there.

"_Damon,"_ I warned in a nervous tone.

His lips left my skin to whisper in my ear. "I just want a little bit," Damon murmured, "and it's _my _day."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay," I gave in quietly. I relaxed against his chest.

I could practically feel Damon's smile on my neck. "Good girl."

Before I knew it, his fangs were already breaking through my skin. I gasped in surprise.

Damon moaned, subconsciously. His tongue slid over the puncture; up, then down.

When he pulled back, I felt light-headed and dizzy.

"Woah," he exclaimed when I fell into him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, dazed.

When I finally regained my balance, I looked up at Damon, who was beaming. He looked more alive and happy than ever.

_Today is Damon's day._ I had to agree with whatever he wanted me to do. I sighed. _And it's still the _morning.

"What are we planning to do next?"

Damon smirked.

* * *

_Okay, this was starting to get tiring. _

Damon and I had been playing this game for several _hours_ now.

It was like hide-and-seek. Only more dangerous. There was just something suspenseful with Damon chasing me around the house like the predator he was. He would let me run and hide for five minutes before coming to look for me. I was pretty sure that Damon enjoyed hunting me down. He'd let me run for the pleasure of the chase, and end up grabbing me in less than a minute.

The adrenaline was coarsing through my body because I was the victim in this merciless game of cat and mouse.

Right now, I was hiding behind the nightstand in Damon's room. I was positive that he wouldn't find me, I was impossible to discover.

Unfortunately, I was dealing with a vampire in this situation.

"Caught you," a sudden voice behind me murmured.

I shrieked in surprised, whirling around.

Before I knew it, Damon had me pinned down, underneath him on the bed.

He smirked down at me. "I win."

Damon leaned down to kiss me on the nose; I giggled. He kissed to down my lips, nibbling on my lower one.

Surprising him, I bit down on his upper lip.

He pulled back, chuckling. "My little kitten likes to play rough."

His mouth crashed onto mine and I moaned. His hands were lingering all over my body.

They were grasping my face, then sliding down my arms, and then his fingers were running up and down my sides—

Automatically, I laughed.

Damon froze and he stopped kissing me. He looked into my face curiously.

Experimentally, his fingers pressed into my sides again. I tried to stop squiring and stifle my giggle. _Fail. _

I successfully slid out of his grasp, stepping away from him and trying to catch my breath.

But Damon had already found out my tickling weakness. A sinister grin started to form on Damon's face; and evil glint in his eyes. "_Why_…is my little kitten…_ticklish_?"

Without warning, Damon pounced on me, making me react with a terrified scream from a full-on attack of tickles.

"Pl-please," I tried to beg, "s-stop I can't tak-ke it."

He smirked down at me, not slowing down his movements. "But that takes all the _fun _out of it."

Damon leaned down to whisper in my ear. "And you _know _I like fun."

Right when I was starting to escape his tight hold on me, Damon noticed and had my arms pinned above my head in less than a second.

"Oh, _god," _I murmured when Damon's sneaky fingers started toward my body again. I struggled. "Please. _Please stop."_

He pouted but let me go whatsoever. "But it's still _my _day." But then Damon smirk was back in place. "_I know your weakness now."_

I blushed, already feelings flustered from the rampage.

I glanced at the clock. _It was only noon. _

"What's next on the Damon's Day agenda?" I asked, curious with what Damon wanted to do for the last half of the day.

* * *

**Oh PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I live for them! **

**You already know what you can comment about! **

**Please review! **

**Please?**

**I'm getting less and less every time!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***please vote on my poll...thanks! :)**

***I also posted a one-shot about Elena/Elijah if anyone is interested...it takes place after Klaus kills everyone she loves and the only one to comfort her is Elijah...I'd appreciate it if you read!**

***Btw if you don't know where the review button is, it's that blue highlighted "Review" button right under this text...**


	22. Damon's Day: Part II

**Author's Note: I REALY REALLY REALLY sorry that I didn't update soon!1 I'm sorry. Stupid writer's block. :(**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't written as well, well, because, you know, writer's block. :P**

**ENJOY Part II of Damon's Day. :) **

**Oh and BTW I absolutely had no idea what to write for Damon's Day PART II so Maggie Davis had some suggestions. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...**

* * *

**Elena POV**

"Where are we _going?"_ Damon had dragged me downstairs, slipping on my heeled boots before dragging me to his car.

Damon winked at me, before turning to the road in front of him. "You'll see."

I groaned. I _hated _it when he was so vague. I frustrated me like hell. "I _hate _when you do this."

"Do what?" Damon put up his innocent face.

I smacked his shoulder. "You _know _what."

I slumped for a while. "But seriously, where are you taking me?" I expected everything—everything ranging from skipping in the fields to him bringing me to visit the vampire world.

"Nothing too complicated," he answered with a shrug.

After ten minutes or so, I started to get drowsy, due to the fact that Damon had woken me up early and that I had experienced a tickling rampage earlier.

Within seconds I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sweaty feeling of someone's lips on my neck.

My eyes opened to find Damon lying over me.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Damon, what are you doing? Where are we?"

Damon grinned. "In the movie theater."

"Not we're not," I said, convinced that he was messing with me. _We're on a __**bed.**_I grasped the sheets underneath me. _Yeah, a bed. _

"Exactly," Damon smirked. He gestured to all around us.

My eyes followed his hands.

_Oh. _So we _were _in a movie theater. Except where seats were supposed to be, was replaced with a large bed in the middle of the theater. And Damon and I were lying on it.

I was about to question him, but Damon already had an explanation.

"What's a better way to have a first date?"

My heart melted at his words. "You did all this for _me?" _He was so sweet when he wanted to be.

Damon smiled he he'd read my mind. "_Yes, _I _can _be sweet." Then he pushed me against the pillows. "Now, _sh, _the movie's about to start."

* * *

We ended up paying barely any of attention to the movie. Damon had brought junk food and ice cream and candy and we had spent our time taking turns in feeding each other.

The candy was pretty funny, because I'd toss it in the air, and Damon would have managed to catch the sugary wad in his mouth. This somehow led to me pelting the hard candies at Damon.

The ice cream was messy on a bed, and I ended up feeding Damon's ice cream other places. I'd spill some down his shirt and in his hair. He retaliated similarly. _This was gonna end bad._

* * *

By the end of the movie, Damon and I were both covered in ice cream, dirty in chips and had candy in the oddest places.

"Uh," I said, looking at myself, disgusted. "I need a shower."

"Likewise," Damon agreed. Then the smirk was back in place. "Maybe—"

_"No,"_ I interrupted, already knowing what he was thinking, "I'm _not _showering with you."

Damon gave me a peck on the lips. "Okay."

I left Damon to go to the bathroom to clean myself up. The public shower was a little gross, but it was better than to show up in public looking like _this. _

When I checked myself in the mirror, I was impressed at how cleaned up I had gotten. I left to bathroom to see Damon, looking clean also. _Hm, so he had the same idea._

We left the theater holding hands.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm afraid to know how much that costed." I mean, we were in an empty movie theater—typically our _own _private movie theater—and the snacks were provided _and _this theater had provided a bed.

"That's for me to know, and for you to…" _Of, course, Damon. _

Then we were in the car.

"Now what?" I asked him.

Damon blinked. "Um, I'm sorta _tired _of being in charge. What do _you _wanna do?"

My eyes widened. _He was exhausted already?_

But I had already thought of the perfect place. "Let's go a bar," I said with a wicked grin.

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Alright, I think you've had enough."

I had lost count after Elena downed three shots of tequila, a couple bottles of beer, and two scotches. I was too lost in my _own _drunken haze.

"What are you talking about?" Elena slurred in a denying tone, stumbling over to me, "I am not even _drunk._"

She tripped and fell into me. My arms snaked around her middle, pulling her into my chest. I breathed in her misty scent.

Elena leaned against me, sighing contently. "Wanna dance?"

I gave her a look, hoping to convince her to step out of that.

"Or," she said with a shrug, "I could just ask the _many _other good-looking guys in this bar—"

_She got me._ "Okay! Okay!" I dragged her into the middle of the dancefloor.

Elena turned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I moved her to the beat of the soft music.

"Why don't you like to dance?" she slurred up at me.

I hesitated. "I just don't like this song. It's so _slow._"

Elena rolled her eyes at me. "Then go request and _change it._"

"Nah," I answered, nuzzling her neck, "that means I'll have to leave _you._"

Her smiled, her face cradled in the space between my neck and my shoulder.

"You know," I continued, "I really enjoyed this day. Did you?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you'll be able to have your freedom now. Maybe we'll be able to do a day like this again—"

Elena's finger went to my lips. "Shut up. Just hold me," she interrupted with a smile.

* * *

**Please review! I totally live for them! I'm so close to 300 reviews!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, the drama's not over yet. :) Something BIG is gonna happen next chapter, so tune in!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Vote on my poll...and so on...**

***What did you guys think will happen next TVD episode? What are your hopes?**


	23. Question and Answer

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the wonderful and supportive review! Please keep up the good work!**

**And...yea. :D the next chapter. [enjoy]**

**There's still opinions going around for the smut/lemon idea...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**Elena POV**

"My turn to ask the question."

After so many shots in the bar, Damon had dragged me to the car. I didn't know if he was in the right condition to drive, but I was too drunk myself to care.

In the car Damon and I were playing a _Question and Answer _game. It seemed like the best way to kill time. There were so many things I had to ask him, I sometimes forgot that I had to _take turns _with Damon.

"Okay. Uh…" Damon tried to think of one, "…why did you cut your hair?"

I played with my locks. "Because the long hair reminded me too much of my old self."

Damon smirked. "You mean your boring self?"

"No," I answered, slurring the slightest, and feeling little hurt, "I meant the one who had to deal and solve everything."

"Oh," he responded, awkwardly.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

I tried to resolve it. "Er, I have a question: when I was stuck at your house *cough 'prisoner' cough* why did you make me drink your blood?"

Damon shifted uncomfortably, eyes still on the road.

"Damon…"

"I didn't want to lose you," he answered with a sigh, "I figured, that if you died, at least you'd come back afterwards." _Even if it meant as a vampire._

"Oh." _Great. _Now it was even more awkward than _before. _I scowled at Damon. "You should be grateful that I'm drunk right now, or you'd be experiencing the bitch-slapping of your undead _life._"

He chuckled. "In that case, I'm _so _glad that you drank all those tequilas."

I leaned against the seat tiredly. "Your turn."

"What were you thinking when I walked over to you? You know, that day when you walked into the Grill with Jake for the first time."

I thought about that seriously. "Hm, I was thinking 'This is the most awkward situation I've ever been put in.'"

Damon laughed at my answer.

"What about _you, _Damon? What were _you _thinking?"

I was a little afraid for his answer. During that time, Damon was the most horrible monster I had ever been involved with.

Instead, he dodged it.

"How about we move onto my question? Okay? Hm…how many times have you had sex with Jake?"

I blushed at the question. "Damon, that's a personal question—"

"What's to hide?" he went on, rambling, "we're _one _now, no more secrets, so—" Damon leaned towards me almost demandingly "—_how many times have you slept with him?_"

I looked down at my lap. I muttered the answer quietly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What was that?"

"I lost count_,_" I repeated.

He growled. ""You'd better be grateful that _I'm _drunk right now, or that guy would be dead already."

I rolled my eyes. "_Halleluiah." _

Across the seat, I snuggled closer to him. "Enough about _my _past, Mr. Salvatore, how many times have _you _had sex?"

Damon scowled. "Now _that's _not fair, I'm an 150-year old vampire; I have _urges_—"

"I dunno," I murmured in a teasing tone, "Stefan somehow managed to keep those urges under control." I immediately stopped talking after I mentioned Stefan. There was tons of tension in the air around us.

When I realized that Damon was no longer in the mood to talk, I gave up on conversing.

Trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep, I ended up laying my head in my lap.

I drifted off in a drunken sleep, unready to face the next day's hangover…

* * *

**Damon POV**

Even though I was drunk _and _driving, I couldn't help but stare down at Elena's sleeping form. Even drunk and sweaty could not hide the fact that Elena was the most beautiful thing on Earth. Sometimes, I wanted to lock her beauty inside a cage.

I kissed her on the forehead lovingly before resuming back to driving.

* * *

When I got back to the house, I carefully dragged Elena out of the front seat by her forearms. She groaned subconsciously.

I lifted her over my shoulder and speeded up the stairs in a flash, laying her flat out on my bed gently.

I removed her heels before tucking her body underneath the covers. Automatically, she snuggled up to the pillow.

Drunk or not Elena was adorable.

I was already starting to feel the first signs of my hangover, my body a little sore. I knew, though, that if my body—my vampire body—was reacting like this, that meant that Elena was gonna have a _hell _of a hangover when she woke up.

I crept quietly downstairs to snatch some aspirins and a glass of water for her.

Reaching to get the aspirins out of the cabinet, I sudden heard the slightest of movement.

_Elena? _I had first thought. But Elena was upstairs. This noise had come from somewhere near him.

I was caught of guard when a glass vase was swung at me. I dodged it when milliseconds left.

Alarmed, my eyes flickered back and forth on the scene around me. The mysterious attacker was nowhere to be seen.

Thinking quickly, I sped for the stake across the kitchen.

I never made it.

Something pounced at me. Something attacked at me before I got to the stake. Something strong and powerful had grabbed me when I was running.

I was looking into familiar green eyes; the same green eyes that were once soft and compassionate, now cold and wicked.

"St-stefan?" I sputtered out weakly, unable to believe my eyes.

He smirked at me, an evil glint in his eyes. "Miss me, brother?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! Stefan's back? How is that even POSSIBLE?**

**Well, what do you guys think? Were you guys surprised?**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***POLL...**

***Review button is still in the same place!**


	24. The Truth About Stefan

**Author's Note: Thank you so much! Last chapter was the most reviews I've ever gotten! :) Mostly because of last chapter's cliffie..XD**

**So, most of you were VERY shocked with last chapter. Haha...but I was surprised. There was one of you readers that had actually EXPECTED Stefan's return. That was _Riley12321. _She was thinking outside of the box apparantly.**

**Oh, and Stefan didn't return for the reason tha****t you think. Read along to find out why.**

**Oh, and I used 3 Vampire Diaries quotes. Can you spot them?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...**

**Damon POV**

It was like staring at a dead man—_well, a deader man. _It was like finding a ghost in my house!

_And he'd come back to haunt me. _

"Miss me brother?" Stefan asked in that arrogant, careless attitude.

I squirmed, trying to get out of Stefan's grip, but his hold was like cement.

_Damn, he was strong. _Much stronger than me. What had he been _eating?_

When he seemed to get bored, Stefan finally released his hold on me.

Casually, he leaned against the counter. "So," he started with that wicked grin plastered across his face; his smirk did _not _fit him, "how ya been?"

_Man, had he changed._

I was stuttering. "H-how are you ev-ven _a-alive?_"

Stefan sighed impatiently. "Long story, no time to tell it…"

"Summarized version, then," I prompted, nearly desperate to find out how Stefan was still alive.

Looking pissed, Stefan's glare snapped towards me. Suddenly, he had me by my neck again. "You are in _no _position to question me," he growled angrily, the veins in his eyes obvious. His fangs were peeking out of the corner of his lips.

Somehow, I managed to escape Stefan's hold.

He smirked. "Well, since I have nothing _else _to do, I guess I'll explain."

Stefan lazed down on the left behind him, leaning back as he snatched one of my liquor bottles—bourbon.

He gulped down the whole glass, before grimacing and grabbing another bottle, which happened to be my favorite scotch. I stayed glued to my spot.

Finally Stefan decided that that scotch was good enough for him and settled down.

He held his arms out to himself. "I'm an Original now."

_Original?_ No, I must've heard wrong.

"What?"

Stefan shrugged. "I'm an Original. You see," he continued with a sly smile, "four years ago, when I was with Elena, I was happy with life, with Elena. But there seemed to be something missing. There was no wildness no excitement," he emphasized with his hands, "…and then this vampire came to me with an offer."

I was afraid to know what that 'offer' was.

"His name was Klaus. Does that ring a bell?"

My eyes widened. In the stories, Klaus was the oldest vampire of all time. He was a legend. A fictional idol.

He smirked at my reaction. "Of course it does. Anyway, so yeah. Klaus approached me with the splendid offer to become an Original. I have no idea if he was influencing me at the same time, but either way, I agreed. All I had to do was give up Elena."

Stefan downed his glass, and reached to refill.

"I had no idea _why _Klaus offered me this deal—he could've just taken Elena—but I don't regret accepting it."

_Stefan was planning on giving up Elena? _What _happened _to him?

"So the deal was set. Klaus had a bunch of witches channel enough power to turn me into an Original—don't ask me how they did that."

_And I thought turning into an Original wasn't possible. _

"Afterwards, I had my fake death all planned out perfectly. I'd be murdered by a vampire. Simple as that."

Stefan paused to take a sip of scotch. "And that's when that _vampire hunter_ came into the picture. I was a little early on schedule, but I played along."

I was in shock. _So Jake hadn't killed Stefan. He just __**thought **__he did._

"I had planned Elena to mourn me, and move on. And move on to you. Then I would come out of nowhere—like I did just now—and take her and sacrifice her. It's as easy as that."

I was raged. Unable to hold myself back, I ran at Stefan. "You _idiot!" _

He easily dodged my oncoming attack. Carefree, he downed the scotch.

"_Why would you wait for Elena and me to fall in love?"_

Stefan chuckled darkly. "Cuz it's fun. It's more enjoyable when you give 'dramatic impact.'"

I felt humiliation. Here I was, screaming and punching—air practically—and Stefan was just standing there, all calm and amused.

What had happened to his emotions? Where was the caring and sickly sweet Stefan I once knew?

"And now, since you and Elena are happy together, I'm here to take her back. So," Stefan said, getting up and attempting to walk past me to the stairs, "if you'll excuse me…"

_Stefan was a monster. Could he hear what he was saying right now?_

But I had to fight—for Elena's sake. _I won't let him get to the bedroom._

I moved in front of him, trying to look strong and determined.

Stefan stared me down. "Move out of the way before you regret it. I won't hesitate to kill you."

I didn't move. I stood tall.

"Damon," he warned in a dangerously low tone.

I kept glued to my spot. There was no way I was going to let Stefan past without him going through _me_ first.

He shrugged in response. "It's your funeral," he murmured.

Suddenly, Stefan pounced. I was brutally smashed into a wall. Grinning menacingly, he pulled out a stake and stabbed it deep into my abdomen.

I screamed in agony. But I was pinned there, pained and dizzy and motionless. I was incapacitated and useless.

Stefan was heading up to my room, where Elena was sleeping.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I internally laughed when I stabbed Damon. _It was so much fun to cause pain. _

But I had a job to do; a deal to close. It had been four years, and I had relaxed and lazed, waiting patiently for Elena to return to Mystic Falls. I had known it was a matter of time.

Yep, I had waited four long years. _But that didn't mean I couldn't stretch the fun out a little while more._

Step by step, I trudged up the stairs, already knowing that Elena was in Damon's room.

Soundlessly, I opened the door and crept in.

There Elena was, looking as innocent as ever on top of the plush pillows.

But, unlike before, I didn't acknowledge her beauty or her significance. I now saw her as a bratty human with no qualities.

I couldn't _wait _to find out what I could do to her.

I hovered over her, waiting to see her reaction when she woke up.

* * *

**Eh? You like?**

**Please review! I can't wait you see your opinions, questions, and reactions! :D**

**Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Except Stefan. He's supposed to be a jerk/monster/arrogant ass.**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Please vote on my poll, I'll be closing it in a few days... and a new one will pop up. :)**


	25. Shock

**Author's Note: Hi peoples! I'm on sugar right now so I'm only partly sane right now. HAHA! XD**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm probably going to end up doing weekly updates now due to real life. Sorry. :(**

**Um, so yea. Read & review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

* * *

**Elena POV **

I realized that Damon was back when his weight pressed against me over the covers. My eyes stayed closed; I was really tired.

I sighed happily, practically purring.

My arms sneaked out from underneath the blankets to pull him closer.

I ignored the suspiciously cool presence radiating off of Damon.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and in response he settled each of his legs on either side of me. Roughly, he kissed down my neck.

I was shocked, though, when his hands started to slowly creep up my shirt. _What was he doing? Damon knew my boundaries. _

Surprised, I opened my eyes. Instead of meeting the bright loving blue eyes that I had expected, I met cold green ones that were darkened in amusement. _Stefan?_

_Oh, god. _It _was _Stefan. _He was the one on top of me. _

At first I did nothing. I had many dreams of Stefan in the past. What was different about this one?

But, even in my drunken state, common sense came to me.

_In all the dreams, Stefan was as warm and caring as he was four years ago. He had a conscience; he respected my boundaries as well as my space. _

This Stefan seemed like the exact opposite. This Stefan was dark and cold and emotionless; _too real to be a dream._

I scrambled out from underneath him. Shifting across to the other side of the bed frantically, I was gasping in alarm.

Stefan smirked evilly. "Long time no see, honey."

He was _definitely _different. Stefan had the exact same appearance as he did four years ago but somehow, he was…different. The expression on his face was something that I had never seen a _glimpse _of in the old Stefan. This vampire was a cold-blooded monster; an emotionless monster. He even looked _hungry. _Was this the real Stefan?

And the menacing presence was so intimating and demonic that my first impulse was to flee.

And so that's what I did.

Without wasting another second, I scrambled for the door. My hand enwrapped the door handle and, gratefully, I pulled it open—

Stefan's hand came down on the door with a _thud _and the door slammed shut. A low chuckle hummed behind me.

_Aw, God. _I was trapped between Stefan and the shut door, with his hand keeping the door closed and me facing the door nervously. I refused to turn around.

_Shit. _Where was Damon when I needed him?

I could feel Stefan's cold breath on the back of my neck. I involuntarily shivered.

"You forgot to say _hi,_" Stefan whispered in my ear, making those simple words sound like a curse.

I didn't respond. I was too terrified to turn and meet his eyes.

"_Say hi,_" he demanded in a sharper voice.

I was trembling uncontrollably. "H-hi," I murmured quietly. I suddenly tried to find the wooden door in front of me fascinating.

At first, Stefan didn't respond. Then, slowly, he slid his hand down the wall until his hand was aligned with my face. Then, even slower, his hand left the wall to gently stroke my cheek, his knuckles grazing across my skin. I shuddered underneath his touch.

"_Say it to my face_," Stefan whispered in a soft scary tone.

_Turn around and look at him? Meet his eyes without cringing or wanting to roll into a fearful ball? _I didn't think so.

Stefan's fingers grabbed my cheek roughly. "_To my face._"

Hesitantly, I started to lift my head from the wall. I started to turn inch by inch, with my eyes tightly shut, until I was completely facing Stefan.

His shivery cold breath hit my face. "Open your eyes."

Trembling, my eyelids started to rise little by little, uncovering my terrified eyes patch by patch.

My breath caught when I met Stefan's dead eyes. I had seen them earlier, but they were a distance away. Up close, I could see every little detail. They were ice-cold, emotionless, and purely evil. The sighed of them made me want to die instantly.

Smiling, Stefan leaned down until his cheek was resting against the side of my neck. Gasping, I leaned against the wall for support.

"Why is your heart beating fast?" he asked almost innocently. Though we both knew it was anything _but _innocent.

I was chocking on my words.

"Elena," Stefan lifted his head to meet my eyes filled with fear, "you wanna know something?"

I waited for him to continue. It wasn't like he was waiting for me to respond.

"You know your aunt Jenna?"

I refused to meet his eyes. Stefan was probably about to pry about how she was, which would bring me to tears. I had to stay strong.

"_I killed her_."

I suddenly had trouble breathing. My hands went to my chest while I hyperventilated with short gasps. I collapsed in shock.

Stefan was obviously satisfied and amused with my reaction. He stepped back. "Yup, I ripped her throat out. Alaric was with his Annalise brat at the toy store and your aunt was doing laundry. When she had seen me, the fear and confusion in her eyes was unforgettable. Like everyone else, she knew I had died."

He smirked. "And I made sure death was _slow _for her."

I whimpered.

"Elena!" a voice behind the door shouted. It was Damon's voice.

The door slammed open to reveal a pissed off and desperate Damon. His expression immediately turned concerned when he noticed me lying on the ground, curled up in a ball.

He came to my aid. "What did you do to her?" Damon demanded Stefan.

Stefan just smirked and disappeared.

* * *

**So...you like?**

**Hate? Confused? In need of sharing opinion?**

**Any questions? Review for all! **

**Oh, and the dreaming idea, where at first Elena thought that she was dreaming when she saw Stefan was from _DarkAngelMel2. _Thanks! **

**Anyways, please review for my sake!**** :) And my sanity XD**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Last chance to vote on my poll before I close it in 3 days!**


	26. The Phone Call

**Author's Note: Thank you all again for the wonderful abslutely most amazing reviews! They motivate me greatly!**

**So, yup, Stefan's an asshole, Stefan's a jerk, and Stefan's a stupid bastards. :) XD**

**I wanted to reply to the anonymous reviews, but I only got one anonymous, so...here it goes:**

_**Pianist13:**_** This is so flattering! Thank you! The only stories you read on fanfiction? OMG! (P.S. You sound suspiciously like my cousin because she only reads my fanfics and shes thirteen and she plays the piano. :D Just saying LOL. Enjoy!)**

**Please R&R afterwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries...and so on...**

**Elena POV**

Right when Stefan left, Damon bent down to help me up.

"Are you okay?" he said, searching me for any signs of pain or injury—bruises, cuts, possible bite marks. "Did he hurt you?"

I was too shocked to answer.

Damon eventually relaxed when he confirmed I was spotless.

But he knew that I was mentally damaged. Damon just had a hard time figuring out why.

Gently, he laid me back down on the bed. "Kitten, what did he tell you?"

I silently shook my head, indicating that I wasn't willing to talk right now.

Damon softened. He reached down to tuck me in. "Just sleep it off, ok? Rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

I sighed sleepily against a pillow. He settled himself next to me before switching the lamp light off.

_Now I was dreading the next morning. _

* * *

I awoke to a gigantic headache and a sore body. There was a strong smell of coffee drifting from somewhere. Opening my eyes, I found Damon hovering over me with a steaming mug in his hand. I gratefully took the mug and took a sip.

"How's that hangover doing?"

I looked up at him tiredly. "How do you _think?_" _Stupid hangover. _

I only remembered a few things after I returned from the bar. Damon and I had played a game, and then he had carried me upstairs. That's all I remembered. "What happened last night?"

Damon looked at me sadly. "Elena—"

Suddenly all the events revived into my memory. Immediately I burst into tears, setting down the coffee and burying myself into the sheets again like they were a protective suit of armor.

"_Elena,"_ Damon said desperately, begging to know what was bothering me. "_What did Stefan say yesterday that made you so upset?"_

He grabbed me by my shoulders to make me face him, letting me lean against him support instead. Damon's fingers wound into my hair soothingly. I sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt.

In my tears, I confessed what Stefan had revealed to me. I told Damon about my guilt and my sorrows when Stefan had described my aunt Jenna's death.

"But _how _is Stefan even _alive?_" I cried.

Damon sighed. "Now it's _my_ turn to explain."

And with that, he told me what Stefan had told him. Damon described—to my shock—how Stefan had become an Original and how he had completely lost anything redeemable about him. He told me how—four years ago—Stefan was instant in willing to give me up, and that he came back to collect me for some kind of sacrifice.

Damon resolved my confusion by explaining the sun and the moon curse. Apparently, I was one of the 'doppelgangers' that had to be sacrificed for some kind of ritual to break that curse. The ritual also included a witch to perform the spell, a vampire and a werewolf to kill, and some kind of white-ish rock—a moonstone. I was said only to be the only living human Petrova doppelganger left.

I took all of this information in with shock and sadness. _So either way, my destiny was to die. My fate is tragic._

I had thought I was emptied out of tears after Damon described Stefan's monstrous attitude. When it had come to Damon explaining that demonic curse, I apparently had another batch of tears already ready and had shed what seemed like gallons of saltwater.

Damon rubbed by back, attempting to comfort me and try to cheer me up.

Eventually, I had finally calmed down, my outright frustrated sobbing shrieks dying down into quiet sniffles.

**He kissed my forehead when I started to quiet.**

"Do you want breakfast?"

I nodded.

Damon stood up. "Ok," he said, "I'll be only a couple minutes."

"Pancakes?" I asked hopefully.

He gave a small smile. "If that's what you want. I'll be right back."

Like I was hoping, Damon got up to leave. He opened the door, and looked at me with worried eyes one more time before shutting it.

The second when Damon left the room, I scrambled for my phone.

I dialed a number I knew by heart. The person on the other end picked up with a sigh.

_"What do you want?"_ they demanded.

"Jake," I said in a trembling voice, "_please _don't hang up…"

* * *

**Please review for my sake and sanity! Tell me what you think will happen next!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***What do you guys think will happen in next week's VD episode?**

***I put up a new poll! Please vote on it!**


	27. Meeting Jake

**Author's Note: Okay, guys, I want to start out by saying how much I love your comments and reviews and alerts and favorites. You guys make this story possible! You guys are my motivation! Love you all! :D**

**Okay, again sorry for the late updates, but my mother says 'school's the priority of my life' Yeah right.**

**So...enjoy! :D **

* * *

**Elena POV **

I was breathless after I had explained everything that had happened to Jake over the phone. For a while, he was speechless.

"So, you're telling me that your dead vampire boyfriend came back to life? That's _impossible!_"

Jake had a different answer after I had told him basically everything that Damon had explained to me—about the Originals and how they were after me because I was the doppelganger to this sun and moon curse.

"Are you telling me that your dead vampire boyfriend faked his death, and he's returned to have you bleed over some kind of rock? That's messed up."

I rolled my eyes at Jake's response. "_Yeah, I know that, _so can you please get over here and help us?"

I heard Jake let out a frustrated groan. "But I _just _got back to California."

"So you'd rather come back later to find me _dead_?"

There was a pause. "Good point. I'll buy a plane ticket right now."

"Thank you. I'll see you in little while, I guess."

I was about to hang up, before Jake said something else. "Oh, by the way—I just wanted to ask—have you been drinking recently?"

I paled. _Did I sound that obvious?_

Then I heard light footsteps trudging up the stairs. _Damon was coming back. _

"Got to go, bye!"

I hung up on him, just when Damon strode back into the room with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. He was immediately suspicious when he found me on the floor with my cell phone in my hand.

With his supernatural hearing, I was pretty certain that he'd heard some of the conversation.

"So," Damon tried to start out simply, "who were you talking to?"

I didn't want him on my case about Jake returning, so I lied. _I'll tell him later. _

So, instead, I shrugged. "Not a big deal. I was just calling…erm…Alaric to warn him about Klaus. Apparently, he's known about it the whole time." My excuse was somewhat true. I think there was a time four years ago that Alaric was rambling to me about some kind of shaman curse thingy.

Damon still looked doubtful. But he nodded anyway.

He laid down on the bed, and motioned for me to lie next to him. I stumbled over, still hungover. I eyed the pancakes hungrily.

He gave a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll bet somebody's starving."

But just as fast as I had gained that appetite, it disappeared. And I started to hurt again.

Damon caught me and I leaned against him.

"Th-there's too much p-pain," I trembled out, "I-I need it to go _away._"

I knew that he was thinking when I said that. _The way I had said that made me sound like I wanted to…_

"But I can't _turn _you…"

I stopped sniffling. "I wasn't talking about _that,"_ I explained, "I just need comfort."

Damon softened. I fell into his arms again.

* * *

Late evening, I was still in the same position. My cell phone buzzed and I jumped in Damon's arms.

I let go of Damon and reached for my phone. It was a text from Jake, saying _"I'm here. Where do I meet you?"_

Quickly, I replied. "_Town Square. Fifteen minutes."_

"Who was that?" Damon wondered warily.

"Wrong number," I answered. I got up and started to tromp down the stairs.

At the bottom I ran into Damon. "Where are you going?" he asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out of suspicion.

I ducked underneath his arms to grab one of my scattered sandals. "Um, to the mall—there are these _really _cute scarves on sale and they'll run out if I don't get there—"

I quickly hurried to the door.

I was stopped by Damon, who was blocking my way. "_The truth,_" he demanded.

I sighed at his persistence. "_Damon, _I'll only be a few minutes. I'm going to drive to Town Center and I'll be back in half an hour. I promise." I grabbed the knob.

"Alright, let's go then."

I froze. Damon couldn't see Jake. Not now. "Ahh," I started, "I sorta wanna go…alone."

He was stubborn. "You do realize that there are thousands of dangerous vampires looking for you, right? There's _no _way I'm letting you go alone."

"I'll only be a little while," I tried to reason, "besides, didn't you promise that I could go out without your approval?"

"But this is your _life _at stake," Damon argued. He grabbed my arm, restraining me.

"It's _always _my life at stake—" my voice rose "—can't I just go for a little while? For god's sake you made an oath."

I knew that would get him. As monstrous and cunning Damon could be, he had honor.

Reluctantly, he let me go. "_A few minutes,_" he made me promise.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back before you know it."

With that, I left a suspicious Damon behind, and went into the car, driving to the town center as quickly as I could.

* * *

**I guess you guys can understand why Elena was hiding this from Damon. His prejudice against Jake is too much. **

**:D :D :D :D**

**I feel like giving out a bunch of smily's right now because I'm so happy! **

**You wanna know why?**

**I'm going out with the guy I like! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**OMG please review to support my happiness and joy. And for my sanity! **

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Please vote on my poll! It's the one I put up a week ago!**

***OMG wat do you guys think is going to happen in tomorrow's episode! I can't wait it's only one day AAAWWWAAYYY!**

**RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! :D**


	28. Jake and the Vampire Hunters

**Author's Note: OMG! Spring Break's coming soon! Then I can write whenever I want to! Yay!**

**And Thank you all so much for the review! Some of you were really happy I went for the guy I like. Turns out, though, that he's completely obsessed with me it's sorta starting to creep me out. **

**Well...moving on. Enjoy!**

**(apologize in advance for spelling and grammar errors. I was rushing on this)**

* * *

**Elena POV**

Something told me that Damon was probably going to end up following me.

_Oh well, _I thought, _I'll deal with him later. _

Before I knew it, my car was parked in the area of the Mystic Falls town square. I was debating with myself whether I should stay in the car and wait for Jake, or get out of the car and search for him.

I didn't really think that it mattered. Neither choice made no difference to my safety.

_If a vampire was after me, being inside a car wouldn't be such an obstacle for him. _

But I was too wary to leave the sanctum of my vehicle, so I ended up deciding to wait for Jake instead.

After a few minutes, my phone buzzed.

_I'm here, _Jake's text message said, _where are you?_

I responded. _My car. _

J: _Change of plans. Meet me at your house? _

I was immediately suspicious.

E: _Why the sudden change of plans? _

J: _a) it's not safe to meet out in public b) your house is a __**lot **__warmer than talking outside c) some of my…vampire-hunting friends have joined me. The more the merrier huh? _

I sighed.

E: _But why my house? Damon isn't going to be happy that I brought a bunch of dudes home with me for 'discussion.' _

J: _I didn't mean the __**boarding house, **__I meant…you know…your Uncle's house. Alaric's._

I huffed a defeat.

E: _Meet you there in a few. _

* * *

I still didn't understand why Jake had us meet at Alaric and Jenna's house. We could've easily done it here.

But fears and worries and doubts were going through my mind. _What if this was an ambush? What if Jake was compelled by Klaus to have me walk right into his trp? _

But when I parked in front of the house, left the car and opened the door, I heard golly laughter and drinks clinking together from the living room.

_Convenient time to have a party, Jake. _

I walked in to see Jake and three of his friends; one I've met and the other two I'd never seen in my life.

Jake stood up quickly when he saw me, ashamed with being carefree at a time like this. He quickly ordered his friends to drop their beers.

He looked sheepish. "Um," he started awkwardly, "Elena—"

I stopped him from further embarrassment. "Whatever," I replied quickly, "so, _these _are your vampire hunter partners?"

The one guy I knew, Mike, had red-orange hair that was spiked and gelled up. He was tall and lean. His eyes were a dark blue with gold flecks around them. His big rounded glasses sat comfortably on his nose. Mike looked like one of those geeky-but-groovy kinds of guys. I had met him once when Jake and I toured his college. Mike was Jake's former college roommate. I knew him as quiet and conservative.

The girl next to him was nearly as tall as Mike. She had frizzed golden blond hair that fell all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were a flaming gold color. I could feel her arrogant and haughty attitude from where I was standing. She almost looked like she was trying to burn a hole through me with her eyes.

The boy next to Jake had dark, shaggy brown hair. He was shorter than any of them, and just slightly shorter than me. His eyes were as green as Jake's. They seemed soft and concerning, even though he seemed like a bulky kind of guy.

"Elena, as you remember, this is Mike, my roommate/friend/homework machine in college," Jake introduced.

The corner of Mike's lips quirked to represent a smile.

"…Beth…Mike's twin sister and, uh…" he continued.

"I'm his ex," Beth finished for him, glaring at me even harder.

Jake coughed uncomfortable.

_Wow, no wonder she hates me._

"…and Cory."

Cory gave a grin. "Sup."

"Hello," I welcomed to all three of them. I turned back to Jake. "So, is this your team that's helping us?"

"Don't forget me," a voice from upstairs announced.

Alaric came into view with a sleeping Lisa in his arms.

"Alaric, you're in this too—" I started.

"_Sh," _he motioned to his sleeping daughter that he was carrying. "Well, you're my family now too. I have to protect you."

We all froze when we heard the front door open and slam shut. _Could it be…Klaus…?_

Instead, Damon strolled in, with an _I-caught-you_ expression on his face. He glared at everyone angrily. "Care to explain, Elena?" he confronted, his arms folded tightly in front of him.

"Damon, these are Jake's friends. They're gonna help us."

He gave a lame attempt of a smile at them. Damon grabbed my elbow. "Will you guys excuse us for a moment…"

Without listening to my objections, he dragged me to my room to talk to me alone. Locking the door, he turned to face me grimly.

"Damon," I tried to reason with him, "we need all the help we can get. That's why I turned to Jake—"

"I'm not mad about that," he cut in, "I'm mad because you lied to me."

My jaw dropped. _He was pissed cuz I said one small fib?_

But he seemed really upset about it. "I trusted you, and you used my trust against me."

"Damon," I protested, "you aren't being reasonable here."

"You _lied_," he kept accusing.

There was a chuckle behind us.

Both Damon and I spun around to find an amused Stefan and a team of vicious-looking vampires behind him.

* * *

**Duh DUH DUH!**

**Okay, so...um...please review!**

**Cuz they mean the world to me!**

**(Hi kelly! :) I know you're reading this)**

**REVIEW!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Vampire Diaries tomorrow! Can't wait. what'd you guys think of the previous VD episode? what are your predictions (or hopes) for next episode?**

**I'll tell you right off the bat~DELENA! wo hoo!**

***Oh and please don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already**

*******ATTENTION TO ALL MY READERS! I NOW HAVE A BLOG WHERE I WILL POST MY FANFICTION EXTRAS! LIKE:**

**-I'll be discussing my new Fanfiction stories, like upcoming Delena stories and Elijah/Elena fics. :)**

**-There will be sneak peeks of upcoming chapters of my stories (ooh!)**

**-Wanna know more about my OC (other characters?)? I will be posting bios about Jake Millers, Galen Fell, and more!**

**Please check out and follow my new blogs about FanFiction at :**

**http:/fanfictionrocks-emily(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**


	29. Fight

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your inspiring reviews. :) They make my day.**

**I would've gotten this up sooner, but I'm on vacation right now and had to use my dad's laptop.**

**I'm been doing a park marathon. Disneyland, Disney CA, Seaworld, Universal Studios, and a couple zoos in San Diego. :D**

**The only time I had to write this was on my iPhone when I was on a shuttle or a train. then I had to retype all this on the computor.**

**If any of you have been following my fanfiction blog, you would have heard that there is going to be a character death in this chapter. read along to find out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elena POV**

Automatically, Damon stepped in front of me, impulsively protective.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded at Stefan, referring to the angry band of sadistic vampires behind him.

Stefan only smirked in response. "Well, you see, after _poor _Jenna died, Alaric was too _stupid _to sign the house over to himself. Technically, it's still Jenna's house. And she's dead, so no invitation was necessary.

He indicated to his vampire friends. "Elena, Damon, meet my crew."

Our eyes went to the manic vampire group. All of them seemed at least a couple hundred years older than Damon.

"Now, Damon, if you'll be kind enough to hand Elena over, it'll save a a _lot _of trouble my friends have to cause. All you have to do is give Elena to me." Stefan held his hand out to me.

I recoiled from him, clinging tighter to Damon's leather jacket. "Damon…" I whimpered, backing away.

Damon's eyes never left Stefan.

"Elena," he ordered me, "go get Jake."

"Damon—" Stefan warned.

"_Go,"_ Damon unlocked the door quickly and shoved me out of the room with his supernatural strength, leaving me no choice but to get Jake and the others.

I scrambled down the stairs. "Jake! Alaric!"

They all looked up.

"Stefan's here," I panted, "Stefan is in my room with some other vampires. They're ready to take me."

"How many?" Beth asked, standing up.

I thought about it. "Maybe…three?"

"And how old?"

"Hmm…about three or four hundred years?"

She gave a wicked grin. "Good," she said, twirling a stake in her hand, "three-centuries are my specialty." Beth sprinted up to face the vampires.

Mike followed after her with the vervain bombs in his hands.

Cory sauntered after them, dragging a load of weapons behind him. He flashed me a fearless smile.

Alaric, with Lisa in his arms, ran the opposite way to find a safe place for his daughter.

Jake followed after his crew, looking like he was about to pass me, until he stopped in front of me.

"Elena," he said earnestly, "no matter what happens to me, no matter _what I do,_ remember that me actions are out of love and that I will _always _love you."

I was speechless. "Jake—"

"You don't have to say anything," he interrupted, looking hopeless. "but just known that I will give my all to protect you."

And with that, he leaned forward to give me a brief kiss on my forehead.

"Go with Alaric," Jake whispered.

* * *

**Jake POV**

When I had stepped foot upstairs, Mike, Cory, and Beth were already fighting, each busied in their own vampire. They all seemed to have no problem.

I spotted Damon fighting Stefan, who I recognized from Elena's photoes and the time that I had—attempted to—killed him.

But I had a hard time linking the Stefan in Elena's pictures and my murder to the stefan standing before me. _This _Stefan had the same features, but had a cunning and wicked presence and it was the eyes that had led me to compare the pictures to the real thing.

But without wasting another second, I ran to help Damon fight Stefan. Compard to all of my friends, Damon seemed to have the hardest time defeating his opponet.

I jumped next to damon, quickly pulling out a stake and stabbing Stefan in the side quickly. But if he was as strong as Elena said he was, then it was gonna take a _lot _more than a few handfuls of vervain and a couple of stakes to defeat Stefan.

_Damn Original._

Stefan stumbled slgihtly at the impact, but recovered quickly. He smirked when he saw me.

"So, _you _kust be the ex; I was replaced by that little whore too. Do you see how alike we are?"

I growled, furious at how he was addressing Elena. "We will _never _be alike, do you hear me?" I lunged.

Stefan had been anticipating my attack, and easily deflected me by throwing me backwards; I slammed against the wall behind me painfully.

Falling to the floor, I groaned. _Stupid vampire strength. _I thought I had heard something crack.

Damon ran at Stefan and managed to pull off a decent punch in the jaw.

Stefan retaliated by grabbing Damon by the throat and tossing him throgh the wall that I was thrown at, but instead of stopping there, Damon went through four other walls, making an impact of his body profile through all of them. Stefan sped to the room where Damon was, took the stake out of himself and stabbed Damon in the stomach with it. He let out a scream.

Then Stefan disappeared. _He was going after Elena._

Struggling to get up, I finally succeeded on standing on both my feet.

_Have to…stop him…_

After limping down the stairs, I frantically searched to find Elena before Stefan did. I caught Stefan just in time, who was just about to grab Elena—who was busy looking for Alaric and Annalise—from behind.

"Elena!" I shouted a warning.

Both Elena and Stefan turned at the sound of my voice. He looked pissed.

"You know, I was _actually _considering letting you live," he spat at me, "but now, you _need _to die."

Suddenly, Stefan pounced, coming at me with sharp fangs and dark eyes surrounded by veins.

I heard something snap, and realized that this was the end of my life.

Everything went black.

_I love you Elena. The best of luck._

* * *

**Elena POV**

After Jake had told me to go with Alaric, I had searched for him.

But it was hard trying to find them. I had no idea where they had gone.

I could hear the sounds of fighting and cries of battle and woundings from upstairs. I wanted to help so badly, but I knew if I went up there, I would end up getting killed or taken away.

"Alaric," I called throughout the house. "Where are you?"

After opening several doors and cabinets, I finally came to the conclusion that Alaric and Lisa were no longer in the house.

Then, a large crash was heard from above, followed by a thundering thump.

_God, I sure __**hope **__that was Stefan._

I headed for the front door—to look for Alaric—when a voice behind me rang out clearly.

"Elena!" Jake called in alert.

I spun and was shocked to find stefan right behind me, preparing to grab me.

Stefan angrily turned on Jake. "You know, I was _actually _considering letting you live, but no, you _need _to die."

Before I knew it, he was attacking Jake, snapping his neck and killing him in less than a second.

_He was dead._

"Jake!" I screamed, running to him.

Stefan caught me before I could get to him.

"Let's go," he said, flashing me a smile and dragging me out of the house, "Klaus is waiting."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a bit cheesy. Oh well.**

**Please review!**

**What do you guys think about Jake's death? I know it was sorta sudden and stuff. I know that most of you LOVED Jake in the beginning, and then a while later most of you said he was an insane psycho. I'm not really sure what you guys think now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***My poll is still open for votes! I can tell you that this story is DEFINITELY not winning. :(**

***Can't wait for tonight's episode! What do you guys hope will happen?**

***FANFICTION EXTRAS:**

**Wanna know more about my OC (other characters?)? I will be posting bios about Jake Millers, Galen Fell, and more!**

**Please check out and follow my new blogs about FanFiction at :**

**http:/fanfictionrocks-emily(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**


	30. Grief

**Author's Note: I love you all so much. :)**

**And I feel so guilty at how long I've kept you waiting and how guilty I feel right now. :'c But I'm trying my absolute best.**

**And I really hope this little portion keeps you at least partially satisfied for now. **

**Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I was in tears as Stefan dragged me to one of the cars parked outside the house quickly. He shoved me in the passenger seat, and—before I could fight to escape—had jumped in the driver's seat, placing the keys in the ignition as he made sure he had a iron hold on my wrist. For extra precaution, he locked the doors.

"_Why are you doing this?" _I demanded, sobbing.

Stefan pulled out of the driveway. He ignored me, giving me a cold look, telling me to shut up with his eyes. "Quiet," he said in a controlled voice.

"But _why?" _I cried.

Stefan's hand came out of nowhere and connected with the side of my face harshly. My face slammed against the cold window.

I tasted blood inside my mouth. I was completely shocked at what Stefan had done.

"I said, _shut up."_

I was stubborn, even when I was injured. "But—"

"Did you see what I did to your old boyfriend? _Do you really want that to happen to Damon?"_

Immediately, I was silent for the rest of the trip, focusing more on putting pressure on sore jaw.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I helped Cory, staking the last vampire. He practically leaped in the air. "Victory!" he hollered.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Mike immediately started stretching. "That was indeed the hardest group of vampires _I've _ever come by."

"No kidding," Cory added, glancing down at his bloodied arm. "Alright, guys. Um, if you don't need me anymore, I'm off to a hospital." He started to grab all of his weapons one by one.

I sped down the stairs. "I'm going to look for Elena and Alaric."

"Elena!" I called, heading to the backyard.

Alaric crept out from the well-hidden cellar with Lisa _still asleep in his arms._

_Lucky girl, _I thought, _she can possibly sleep through all that racket and fighting._

"Where's Elena?" I asked Alaric, looking over his shoulder, expecting any second for her to climb out of the cellar and run into my arms.

He was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't she with you?"

"Why would she be with me?" Alaric wondered, "you were with her last."

I nodded in confirmation. "But Jake sent Elena to hide with you—"

I stiffened.

"Damon, what's going on?"

I immediately ran back into the house.

_Where was Jake? And where had Stefan gone?_

I heard Cory cream, and sped to where he was—near the front door.

He was leaning over a body—_a body—_

"Jake!" Cory was shrieking, terrified, "C'mon buddy wake up. _Please!"_

In all the short moments that I had known Cory, I had _never _seen him so devastated—or drop that crazed smile of his, now that I think about it.

But it was obvious. _Jake was dead._

I was sure that Damon had killed him. _But where was Stefan? And Elena—_

Then it hit me.

I cursed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Mike called from above.

"Stefan has Elena," I answered quickly, literally ripping the door off his hinges and running to the car Elena had drove in.

_I had to find her. Before it was too late._

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Please review to help my motivation. **

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you. :)**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***"The Last Day" Pretty epic don't you think?**

***My poll is still open for votes!**

***My blog is still open too! Remember, these are fanfiction extras!**

**fanfictionrocks-emily(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	31. Search

**Author's Note: I know i know I know I'm SUPER SUPER late. I've never been this late in my life. But I just got a facebook and I've been fiddling around with it for the past week. It's fun. :)**

**But anyway, I'm super sorry about writing. I had TWO WEKKS of writer's block. :(**

**But try to enjoy. :)**

**Thank you**

* * *

**Damon POV**

Frantic, I was hoping—no, _praying—_that Elena would be okay.

It wasn't so hard to follow Stefan's tracks. Stefan had a tendency to leave a dead drained body or two every few miles or so.

_Messy, messy Stefan. Don't even attain etiquette as an Original?_

I put more pressure on the pas pedal.

_Hold on for a bit longer, Elena. I'm coming._

* * *

**Elena POV**

I watched in horror as Stefan drained the seventh person that was victimized since he had taken me to his car.

It was bad enough that he fed on the last half dozen humans in front of me. The first one still irked me…

* * *

_"What are you doing?" I called out from the inside as Stefan parked the car in the middle of a vacant road and stepped outside._

_Just as I was starting to strategize my escape, he suddenly spun and said, "__**Don't. Move.**__" in a warning tone._

_He turned away from me again and flashed a 'friendly' smile at a single bystander. _

_"Hello," Stefan cooed at the young woman, who couldn't stop gawking at him. "My car seems to be down; I was wondering if you could help."_

_Although the woman was transfixed by Stefan and his brooding good looks and his beautiful—but __**evil**__—green eyes, she was reluctant in assisting him._

_"I don't know…" she said hesitantly._

_For some reason, Stefan was avoiding compulsion. "But, you know, I __**do **__have an extra seat. I was planning on heading to the bar…you know…maybe partying a bit…"_

_The woman immediately lit up like a Christmas tree, as if she had never been for a drink in years. Or __**ever.**_

_"Oh, what the heck—I guess I could kill an hour or two."_

_Stefan grinned. "__**Perfect.**__" _

_He led her over to the hood of his car and popped the top open._

_She bent down to analyze the car. "Well, everything seems to be in place here," she started to bend back up, "what do you think is wrong—"_

_She was horrified to come face-to-face with vamp-Stefan, with fangs, veins and all._

_I watched in terror as he grabbed the woman by her throat and lifted her high in the air, struggling body and all. Stefan smirked at her helpless expression. "You know," he started, "if I wasn't in such a hurry, I'd make your death last much, __**much**__ longer."_

_"But," Stefan continued, "it doesn't mean I can't make death your painful."_

_And with that, he ripped into her throat, as she let out a piercing shriek…_

* * *

I shuddered at the memory, and tried not to focus on the body Stefan was tossing carelessly on the side of the road.

_Calm down, Elena. Breathe in, breathe out…_

Stefan didn't bother wiping the blood from his face or try to look presentable.

I flinched away from him in disgust.

This didn't go unnoticed by him.

Stefan gave me a smug look.

"What happened to you?" I murmured, mostly to myself.

He chuckled darkly. "The best decision of my life."

* * *

A few minutes later, to my surprise, we arrived at the boarding house.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Stefan answered as he dragged me into the house I was so used to living in.

* * *

**Damon POV**

After a while, I realized the trail was starting to form into the direction of the boarding house. _What were they doing over there?_

Hurriedly, I sped the car into the driveway and jumped out, quickly running to the entrance.

There were muffled voices coming from the direction of the living room, which was the largest area in the house.

Immediately, I smashed the front door open, oblivious to the woody mess I made.

There was Elena, Stefan, a witch, and a warlock. Stefan had Elena tightly by the upper arm; the expression on her face slightly pained.

They all turned in my direction.

Angered, I attempted to step into the house. To my shock, I was barricaded by an invisible wall.

Shocked, I tried once more to enter the house, only to be blocked off by the invisible barrier a second time.

"What is this?" I cursed out.

The witch had a smug expression on her face. "There's an _owner _for this house now. You have not been invited in yet."

In frustration, I tried _once again _I somehow break the barrier guarding me off. I growled loudly.

Soon enough the witch got bored of watching me. With a simple flick of her wrist, she sent me flying backwards into a tree, with the small branch stabbing through my side.

"Damon!" I heard Elena cry out inside of the house, Stefan the only thing restraining her.

I groaned painfully, the injury starting to burn. _Stupid de ja vu. _

The witch stepped outside of the house and walked slowly up to me. "Stefan, we're almost prepared for the sacrifice." She cocked her head to the side. "We have our vampire now."

* * *

**Left ya hanging!**

**Thank you for reading please leave a review :)**

**Now Imma go back to my facebook :) **

**Hehe...**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**TOODLES!**

**~3m!2y**

***Poll!**

***OMG! SEason finale? S***! OMG OMG OMG it was really sad :( but-O couldn't help it-at this one part where Stefan says to Klaus "What do you _really _want with me?" I imagined Klaus saying "Wanna hear a secret?" with Stefan nodding. Then Klaus would say "I'm gay." Haha...And also my prediction for Stefan came true :) Yay**

***Also, I'm thinking about blocking the anonymous review (I don't have anything against my wonderful readers) but my cousin's reviews are really getting in the way so I'm debating whether or not to delete them one by one or just get rid of anoymous disabled.**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Jake and Elena Flashback 1

** :( ALRIGHT PEOPLE I'M SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER DUPER SORRY! **

**i REALLY AM! I'VE TAKEN A LITTLE (HAHA...LITTLE) BREAK FROM FANFICTION AND...THEN...I GOT INTO A HABIT...OF DOING OTHER THINGS LIKE YOUTUBE AND FACEBOOK AND EBAY AND STUFF...AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT MY STORIES! :( i HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME. **

**HOMEWORK HAS BEEN HARD LATELY...I'M CONSTANTLY DOING PROJECTS. **

**AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON MY WRITER'S BLOCK! [SIGH]**

**SO...for my honors LA essay I actually wrote about Jake and Elena. :) I made quite a few flashbacks and since I'm going to have a hard time recovering to FanFiction I decided to post these Jake/Elena flashbacks online. :)**

**So...enjoy these!**

* * *

_I had lived in California for nearly a year now. I had gotten used to the fact that it was very different compared to living in Virginia; the people here in Fresno were not as friendly as the close family of Mystic Falls I came from, and the weather was much warmer in this area. _

_ Currently, I was sitting on a bench, the nearby park empty because of the rare precipitation lightly sprinkling. I was content with my brief moment of personal quietness, which I never usually got. My college roommate was never a shy person. _

_ Right when I was about to fall asleep—nowadays I _never _usually got more than four or five hours of sleep a night—a young man with an umbrella approached me. He had on a black overcoat over a suit with a red tie. I briefly caught a whiff of cologne coming from him. He sat on the spot on the bench beside me._

_ Eventually, he turned to me. "Excuse me," the man started, a slight grin creeping over his features, "what's your name?"_

_ I politely smiled back. "Elena," I answered briefly. I haven't been able to connect with men ever since my boyfriend dead a year ago. _

_ "Elena," the man said it as if he were savoring the name. "Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I left mine at me apartment."_

_ I was hesitant._

_ "Just for a minute," he promised._

_ Giving in, I said "Okay," taking my BlackBerry out of my pocket and dropping it into his hand._

_ Satisfied, he smiled. For a little while, he was tapping away at buttons._

_ Finally, he handed the phone back to me, adjusting his coat when he stood up. And, without another word, he stalked off._

Rude, _I thought, annoyed that he didn't even say thanks._

_ I looked down at my phone, curious about who he'd talked to. Instead, when I opened my phone, a new contact flashed on my screen labeled "Jake". _

_ I was surprised. _Had that man _really _just add his number into my phone?

_Despite the situation, I found myself giggling at his amateur move. Underneath the number, in the description box was a note typed up: _

_Hope to see you again soon Elena ;) It was nice to meet you –Jake _

_I stared at the phone for a while, still shocked at what he had done._

_ Eventually, the downpour started to lift and I walked back to my car. Still looking at the number, I finally made a decision. _

_ Selecting the call button, I brought the phone up to my ear as it dialed._

* * *

**Not bad for my recovery huh? :D now you know how Elena and Jake met**

**I'll upload another flashback soon...**

**but for the next while there's not gonna be any Delena :/**

**At least you guys know I'm still alive! :D **

**Ok bye guys i love you!**

**and my very selfless (haha) bestie also named Emily (i call her silly and she calls me goofy) made me a fanclub on Facebook called "xxteamxxsalvatorexx fan clup :p" **

**what a sweetheard :) **

**ok hoped you liked **

**review?**

**maybe?**

**okay bye :)**

**~Emily**


	33. Jake and Elena Flashback 2

**Author's Note: Hey :D Okay by the way I LOVE you guys for remembering this story :) U guys are amazing.**

**Another very very short flashback:**

* * *

"_Jake" I called out one evening while struggling with the many loads of groceries in my arms that I had entered with. For the first time in months, instead of pouncing at the opportunity to shop for food supplies for me, Jake practically kicked me out of the house for errands. I was appalled._

_ "Jerk," I muttered when there was no response. _He better not be out with his friends. Did he even know what day it was?

_ I kicked the front door shut with my foot and wobbled my way to the kitchen. _

_ I dropped the grocery bags on the counter and walked out to the balcony to take a breather. _

_ To my surprise, I was met by a clean-shaven Jake in a black suit so extravagant I internally felt ashamed in my oversized red T-shit and sweat pants._

_ "Hello, beautiful," Jake said, taking my hand and leading me toward the dinner table that had been set up. _

_ I finally got a chance to look at the vicinity around me. A radio with soft, soothing music was being played and every inch of the balcony's banister was lit with red candles, shadows moving as if dancing to the music. _

_ He gracefully pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit down. The imprint of his fingertips grazing my shoulders left me slightly trembling. Even after I sat down, Jake still stood in his place over me, a beaming gleam in his eyes. _

_ A blood red rose appeared in his hand from behind him._

_ "Happy Anniversary."_

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO**

***sweaty fingers***

**this essay based on Jake is due TOMORROW. ooooooo**

**WISH ME LUCK! :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**my final flashback is coming your way in a week or so...**

**so...have fun reading my other stories :))**

**also...guys...a survey... XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX...twitter or no twitter? hm?**

**ok bye ! **

**~3m!2y**


	34. Jake and Elena Flashback 3

**AUGH IM SORRY. IM UPSET NOW. WHEN'S THE LAST TIME IVE WRITTEN ANYTHING? AND WHEN'S THE LAST TIME IVE ACTUALLY KEPY MY WORD WITH THE SET DATES ON WHEN I WAS UPDATING?**

**PEOPLE, I'm terribly and extremely sorry for being the worst author ALIVE. Words cannot explain how sorry I am, and how i seemed to disappear without notice. I AM SORRY**

**Please forgive me. :(**

* * *

**I know i haven't kept my promises on my updates either (i hate myself) but I'm going to TRY. It's been a hard year for me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elena Gilbert. I do in fact own Jake Millers, as he has quite a unique place in my heart. ^^ such an inspirational figure**

* * *

_I stared in awe at the new engagement ring on my finger. It was a gold band encasing a deep sapphire gem the size of a raison. _

_ "It's beautiful," I said, entranced._

_ Jake, behind me, rested his chin on my shoulder, looking at my ring. He kissed my cheek affectionately. "It's yours now."_

_ His response I barely acknowledged, still gazing at the gorgeous piece of jewelry on my ring finger._

_ My silence Jake mistook as doubt. "Are you sure you're ready to be engaged? If you want, we can wait…"_

_ "No," I turned around to face him. "I'm _sure." _My voice sounded confident and I'd never been surer of anything in my life. "I want to do this."_

_ A stunning grin broke out on Jake's face. He pecked me again on the cheek. _

_ "I love you," I said. I looked at him seriously. "I love you more than anything. You're all I have left."I almost started to tear up at the thought of my past tragedies. _

_ He brought up his fingers and wound them into my long brown locks. "And do you know how much I love you?"_

_ "How much?"_

_ "Let me show you." He lifted my face up to meet his lips with mine._

* * *

**Again I apologize. There is no excuse as to why i didn't update this WAY earlier, because I certainly did have time to update. (since this is a fragment of a paper that I turned in MONTHS ago)**

**I love you all. I'm sorry :(**

**review?**

maybe?

**~Rosin (PS I LOVE YOU ALL)**


End file.
